Power Rangers Mobius Energy
by Fireclaw-the-cat
Summary: Un dia de buscar esmeraldas se vuelve una pesadilla cuando un enemigo nuevo causa que una esmeralda afecte a cuatro amigos, ahora ellos conocen a un extraño visitante que los liderara para proteger Mobius. El segundo capitulo... diganme si va contra las reglas de Fanfiction, por favor, pero deben entender que es totalmente necesario para el capitulo 3
1. Nace un equipo

La mañana había comenzado como cualquier otra para el equipo, Tails pateando la cama de Sonic hasta que el erizo despertara; yendo a buscar a Knuckles para que el erizo sea asediado por Amy con abrazos y peticiones incomodas; llegando a la isla flotante y los dos erizos arrastrando por las piernas a su amigo fuera de su templo-hogar.

Hasta al fin llegar el mediodía donde el equipo luego de comer un rápido almuerzo preparado por Amy, ya estaba listo para recibir las órdenes de Tails.

Tails: (manejando su avión) _Solo veo una esmeralda por este camino así que por ahora podremos ir juntos_

Amy: (en el asiento trasero) _Si hay que dividirse yo pido ir con Sonic_

Tails: _No, esta semana le toca ir a con Knuckles, a ti la siguiente_

Amy: (triste) _¿Por qué?_

Tails: _Es el trato, cada semana cambiamos; así tú no puedes reclamar, Sonic no puede reclamar cuando debe ir contigo, todos felices_

Amy: _Es un bobo trato ¿A quién se le ocurrió?_

Sonic: (en el ala izquierda) _A mi por supuesto, y recuerda que se hace lo que dice el líder_

Knuckles: (en el ala derecha) _¿Tú, el líder? ¿Desde cuándo?_

Sonic: _Si un día puedes ser mejor que yo, te dejare ser líder_

Knuckles: _Ya lo veras, y a ti te tocara ser el Tails_

Sonic: _Trato hecho_

Tails: _Eso no es gracioso. Miren, aquí abajo esta la primer esmeralda ¿y se está moviendo?_

Sonic: _Malas noticias, alerta de mal gusto y venas cortadas debajo de nosotros_

Amy: _No seas así, estoy segura que si le explicamos nuestros planes, cooperara_

Sonic: _¿En serio, Amy?_

Tails:_ Déjala intentar, no perdemos nada y quiero reunir la esmeraldas rápido_

Sonic: _Esta bien, está bien_

El avión hizo un rápido giro y se dirigió en picada a la oscura figura que caminaba lentamente por el campo.

Knuckles: _Sigan al líder_

Sonic: _No hagas tonterías_

Amy: (riendo) _Yo te sigo_

Tails ya estaba a ras del suelo cuando Knuckles se soltó del ala del avión y corría al lado mientras la nave bajaba la velocidad; Amy quiso hacerlo, saltando desde su asiento, pero al llegar a tierra sintió como sus pies le fallaban y casi cae al suelo si no fuera por cierto erizo que la atrapo antes de que se lastimara.

Amy: _Eso fue tonto. Gracias, Sonic_

Sonic: _¿Qué querías lograr? ¿Herirte?_

Amy: (acomodándose la ropa) _Lo siento_

Sonic: _No es tu culpa, es la del idiota de Knuckles por hacer juegos tontos_

Knuckles: _¿Yo?_

Sonic: _Si tu…_

Shadow: _Piérdete, dije_

Los dos amigos vieron hacia donde estaba Tails, y el zorro caminaba de espaldas mientras insistía sin éxito comunicarse con Shadow.

Tails: _Si vieras mis planos…_

Shadow: _Piérdete_

Tails: _Escúchame un segundo_

Shadow: _Mierda, que hoy debía dejar mi arma en casa de Rouge_

Tails: (parando asustado)_ ¿Tu arma?_

El zorro se rindió y dejo de seguirle el paso al erizo oscuro, quien suspiro aliviado pensando que al fin lo dejarían en paz antes de que Amy le bloqueara el paso con los brazos abiertos.

Amy: _¿Podrías escuchar a Tails un segundo?_

Shadow: _No_

Amy: _Por favor_

Shadow: _Amy, si digo que no es no_

Amy: (haciendo ojitos) _Solo será un minuto_

Shadow: (queriendo gritar pero resistiendo) _Está bien, pero a la que tu novio _(apuntando a Sonic) _dice alguna tontería me marcho_

Sonic: _Yo no soy…_

Tails: (parándose delante de Sonic e interrumpiéndolo) _Mira, si juntamos las siete esmeraldas _(saca una servilleta con un dibujo increíblemente bien hecho) _y la conecto con mi maquina, esta se cargara de su energía volviéndola un imán permanente de esmeraldas_

Shadow: _¿Y a mí eso me tiene que importar…?_

Tails: _Solo préstanos la esmeralda hasta que terminemos mi investigación_

Shadow: _Voy a pensarlo profundamente_ (menos de un milisegundo)_ No_

Tails: _Pero dijiste…_

Shadow: _No_

Amy: (objetando) _Shadow…_

Shadow: (enojado y contestando mal) _Mira, Amy, ya soporte tus…_

Sonic: (mirándolo enojado) _No le hables con ese tono_

Knuckles: _Si hay pelea, yo participo_

Sonic: _Esta vez voy a aceptar tu ayuda_

Knuckles: _¿Quién dijo que estoy de tu lado? Cada quien en su esquina_

Tails: (tirándose al suelo con las piernas cruzadas) _Si… sabía que esto pasaría_

Shadow, Sonic y Knuckles estaban listos para comenzar lo que sería una larga y rutinaria pelea para Amy y Tails, pero justo en ese momento, se nublo de repente volviendo cada rincón celeste del cielo, de un color gris oscuro.

Shadow: _Esto no parece normal_

Amy: _Algo se acerca, miren_

Desde las nubes empezó a caer una enorme nave roja soltando una gran cantidad de humo, y para el terror de todos, estaba apuntando hacia donde ellos estaban parados discutiendo.

Tails: _Suban rápido al tornado_

Sonic: _Vámonos de aquí, todos_

Shadow: _No griten como niñas, no va a pasar nada… Chaos…_

El erizo espero unos segundos mientras cargaba la esmeralda a que se acercara y le disparo un enorme rayo de energía pegándole a la punta de la nave y logrando que se incline un poco hacia arriba, pero igual cayendo a tierra un par de kilómetros más adelante.

Shadow: _Si eso es todo, ya me voy_

Sonic: _Yo me adelantare por si alguien necesita ayuda_

Knuckles: _Lo de siempre, juntamos esmeraldas y terminamos ayudando a alguien que a la larga hará que nos maten_

Tails se subió y encendió el avión seguido de hacerle señas a Knuckles y Amy para que subieran, aunque solo Knuckles cumplió.

Tails: _Vamos, Amy ¿Por qué no subes?_

Amy: _Si, un momento ¿No vienes con nosotros?_

Shadow: _No, ya tengo mi esmeralda, me vuelvo a casa... cuando tengan el resto puedes ir a pedírmela si quieres ¿Feliz?_

Amy: (sujetándolo del brazo) _No, ven con nosotros_

Shadow: _No voy a…_

Amy sorprendió a Shadow con su fuerza, y la mujer erizo sonriendo lo tiro dentro del avión, seguido de sujetarse del ala justo en el instante que Tails levanto vuelo.

Tails: _Shadow, siéntate bien y cuidado con los asientos, no los ensucies con tus zapatos_

Shadow: _No me molestaría hacer explotar tu avión con nosotros cuatro encima, así no deberás preocuparte más por tus amados asientos_

Tails: (mirando a Amy) _¿Tenias que traerlo?_

Amy: (riendo) _Le hará bien un poco de compañía_

Cerca de la nave estrellada, Sonic llego sorprendiéndose de lo enorme que era. Estuvo girando alrededor de ella varias veces, pero no encontraba ningún tipo de entrada o agujero para revisar el interior.

Sonic: (gritando) _Hola ¿Hay alguien con vida? ¿Hablan nuestro idioma?_

Tails: _Sonic_

Tails aterrizo unos metros alejado del lugar del impacto, y Sonic se acerco hasta donde estaban sus amigos pero su sonrisa le duro poco.

Sonic: _¿Y por qué viniste?_

Shadow: _No por ti, te lo aseguro_

Sonic: _¿Quieres ser la segunda cosa con la cara aplastada en la tier…? Mierda_

Los dos erizos se hicieron rápido hacia atrás justo en el momento que un martillo pasaba cerca de sus caras.

Amy: _¿Van a comportarse?_

Sonic: _Él empezó_

Shadow: _No voy a meterte en sus juegos de niños. Pero si alguien empezó algo, fue él_

Amy: _Por favor, vamos a llevarnos bien por un minuto_

Shadow: _Amy, no me puedo llevar bien con estos tontos, y eso te juro que nunca va a llegar a pasar ¿Por qué te es difícil entenderlo?_

Amy: _Se supone que debemos ser un equipo y llevarnos bien_

Shadow: _Disculpa, pero no existe ese "equipo" o cualquier tipo de agrupación rara en donde "yo" sea parte de algo con estos dos tontos_

Knuckles: _¿Por qué me tenía que señalar a mí? Yo no hice nada a nadie_

Tails: _Vamos a calmarnos e investiguemos que es esa cosa_

Knuckles: _Amy, 20 a que es algo que a la larga nos puede costar la vida_

Amy: _No_

Knuckles: _40_

Shadow: _Yo entro a algo que le pateara el culo a Sonic hasta que yo deba salvarlo_

Knuckles: _Entro_

Amy: (en voz baja) _Sonic, por favor, al menos tú intenta llevarte bien con Shadow_

Sonic: _Mira, hare todo lo que pueda_

Amy: _Gracias _(abrazando al erizo con fuerza)

Sonic: _Si, si, pero ya dije que nada de abrazos_

Amy: _Solo uno pequeño_

Sonic: (intentando apartarla sin suerte) _Amy, vamos, eres muy molesta… ¿Lo sabías?_

Los dos amigos tuvieron que cortar su "lo que sea que hagan" porque la enorme nave comenzó a moverse como si estuviera intentando despegar, pero al moverse un par de metros por encima del suelo hubo una enorme explosión en un ala.

Sonic: (ahora abrazando a Amy) _¿Y eso que fue?_

Knuckles: _Eso cuenta para mi apuesta_

Shadow: _No_

El grupo vio una compuerta abrirse arriba del ala en llamas y se acercaron para ver si alguien necesitaba ayuda.

Sonic: (corriendo) _Tails, asistencia_

Tails: _Claro, hermano_

El erizo dio un gran salto giratorio para que Tails lo agarrara del brazo y ambos volaron hasta la entrada de la nave.

Shadow: _Equidna ¿Me podrías llevar hasta arriba?_

Knuckles: _¿Y cómo hago eso?_

Shadow: _Tú vuelas ¿No?_

Knuckles: _Yo no vuelo, solo planeo_

Tails: _Cuidado, hermano, puede haber otra explosión_

Sonic: _Recuerda que tú eres quien está manejando_

Tails: (soltando a Sonic) _Si, si, me lo dije a mi también_

Sonic: (aterrizando cerca de la entrada y entrando junto con Tails) _Visitas_

Tails: _Todo se ve bastante abandonado_

Voz: _Disculpen, pero este no es un lugar para seres primitivos_

Delante de ellos y bloqueándole el camino, había una especie de loro rojo que parecía un poco mayor que ellos, vestido de botas blancas, pantalones naranja, camisa roja y una chaqueta corta gris con una rara insignia.

Sonic: _Solo queríamos…_

Tails: (parándose delante de él) _Queríamos saber si necesitabas ayuda para arreglar tu nave. Mi nombre es Miles, pero puedes llamarme Tails_

Loro: _llámenme Félix, y no creo que por la información que tengo de su planeta, sepan algo sobre mi nave_

Sonic: _Lo que faltaba, otro genio. Mira, sinceramente Tails es un gran mecánico y… ¿Estás bien?_

Félix: (con dificultad para mantenerse en pie) _Si, si, nomas al impactar me golpee un poco. Quiero que salgan ya de mi n…_

El ave rojiza cayó de espaldas perdiendo el conocimiento mientras observaba a los dos intrusos quienes lo atrapaban antes de golpearse. Se despertó varias horas después viendo el cielo aun gris y siendo observado por un manchón rojo y uno rosa.

Félix: _¿Dónde estoy?_

Amy: _Bienvenido a Mobius, visitante_

Félix: _Me duele la cabeza… lo último que recuerdo es, al erizo azul_

Amy: _Sonic, si él dijo que te caíste…_

Félix: _Ese erizo traicionero debe haberme golpeado cuando le di la espalda_

Knuckles: _Tranquilo, que se te alborotan las plumas, lo que paso es que te desmayaste_

Félix: _Mierda, me las va a pagar ¿Dónde está?_

El loro se puso de pie rápidamente, le costaba moverse y sentía como que en cualquier momento se caería a un costado, pero estaba más desesperado por encontrar a Sonic. Por fin lo vio debajo del ala destruida de su nave observando a Tails quien parecía trabajar en ella.

Félix: (corriendo) _Idiota, voy a darte tu…_

El loro estaba a punto de lanzarse para atacar, pero no se esperaba que alguien le pusiera el pie y cayera de cabeza arrastrándose unos metros por el piso hasta donde estaba Sonic.

Sonic: _Aquí estas. Tails, ya despertó_

Tails: (bajando lentamente) _Que suerte ¿Qué le paso?_

Sonic: _Así llego, tal vez busca algún gusano para comer_

Shadow: _Intentaba atacarte, idiota_

Sonic: _¿Rara forma de atacar? ¿Estás con vida? _(pateándolo suavemente)

Félix: (poniéndose de pie, y casi cayendo pero Tails lo sostiene) _Maldita sea ¿en este planeta solo saben atacar por la espalda?_

Sonic: _¿Quién te ataco por la espalda?_

Félix: _Tú, cuando entraste a mi nave_

Sonic: _No se de lo que hablas, estábamos hablando y te desmayaste como una princesa_

Félix: _¿Qué?_

Tails: _Si, es cierto, dijiste algo de que te golpeaste al aterrizar_

Félix: (borrando su mirada seria)_ Ahora me acuerdo. Bueno, ya no importa_

Sonic: (pensando) _Gracias o disculpa ¿no?_

Félix: (mirando hacia el ala de su nave) _Tengo que arreglar mi nave y… tengo que apurarme e irme de aquí_

Tails: _Tranquilo, tu nave no va a poder volar en un largo tiempo. Necesita toda un ala nueva_

Félix: _¿De qué hablas?_

Tails: _El ala fue forzada por demasiado tiempo, además de que hay señales de disparos_

Félix: (sorprendido)_ ¿Tanto daño sufrió?_

Amy: (llegando junto con Knuckles) _Al menos estas con vida_

Knuckles: _Si, déjale a Tails y veras que te lo arregla en un segundo. Y por su cara de emoción desea hacerlo_

Tails: (tapándose el rostro) _No es cierto… y nadie te pregunto, Knuckles_

Félix: _No, ustedes no entienden, tengo que irme de aquí antes de que lleguen_

Shadow: _¿De que lleguen quienes?_

Félix: _No importa, solo… solo… necesito otra nave igual de grande_

Tails: _Calma, calma, nadie en el mundo tiene algo tan grande como esto… nadie que te ayudaría al menos_

Félix: _No me puede estar pasando esto, no ahora_

Sonic: _Tranquilo, colega, si nos dices que pasa capaz hasta te podemos dar una mano_

Félix: _No me pasa nada que a ustedes pueda importarle, es mi asunto y lo voy a arreglar yo solo como sea_

Amy: _Por favor, dinos, puedes confiar en el gran héroe de Mobius para resolver cualquier problema_

Félix: _Podría servir ¿Y donde lo encuentro?_

Amy: _Aquí, frente a ti _(señalando a Sonic con las dos manos abiertas y extendidas)

Sonic: _A tu servicio, compañero, siempre que no seas un dolor de cabeza, con gusto te ayudare_

Félix: (haciendo un sonido de mal gusto) _¿A esto llaman héroe? Si hasta esta en una etapa evolutiva pobre_

Sonic: _Si... no sé ni que significa_

Félix: _No voy a intentarte explicar algo que nunca entenderías_

Knuckles: (a Shadow en voz baja) _No es más que basura emplumada_

Félix: _¿Qué dijiste, idiota?_

Knuckles: _Conmigo te tomas las cosas con calma, te daría un puñetazo si no estuvieras temblando tan lastimosamente_

Félix: _Ven e inten… _(Dando un paso en falso y casi cae al suelo) _Mierda, esto va mas allá que un golpe_

Amy: _Deja que te ayudemos, necesitas ir a un hospital… además ¿Qué tan grande puede ser tu problema?_

Félix: _Mas grande que eso te lo aseguro _(señalando al cielo)

Todos miraron al cielo, para ver una extraña nave de color violeta entrando a la atmosfera del planeta, las nubes atravesadas por la nave también asumieron un color violeta y rápidamente todo el cielo estaba cubriéndose del mismo color.

Félix: _Se los dije. Miren, honestamente ustedes no entienden la gravedad del asunto. Así que vayan a esconderse en sus agujeros y yo intentare salvar su planeta _(se va corriendo y de un gran salto llega hasta el ala de la nave)

Sonic: _Vaya que ahora está mejor, parece que solo fingía el muy cobarde. Yo digo que de todos modos vayamos a darle una mano antes que lo metan al horno_

Amy: _Cuenta conmigo… odio cuando se meten con alguien que se ve tan débil_

Knuckles: _Vamos, Sonic, mejor sigamos buscando las esmeraldas_

Sonic: _¿Y eso? Knuckles, tenemos que ayudarlo, es casi deprimente dejarlo solo_

Knuckles: (enojado) _Sabes, siempre me harto esa personalidad tuya_

Amy: (enojada) _Knuckles_

Knuckles: _Es verdad, estoy cansado de perder el tiempo en ayudar a cada idiota desagradecido como este payaso _(señalando a Shadow)_. Si quieren hacerlo, esta vez será sin mí_

Sonic: (poniéndose delante de él) _¿Así que así va a ser ahora?_

Knuckles: (chocando la frente de manera intimidatoria) _Vete acostumbrando, si quiere mi ayuda, con gusto se la daré si me la pide, ahora me voy _(dándose vuelta para irse)

Amy: (sujetándolo del brazo) _Por favor, Knuckles, hay que mantener al…_

Knuckles no era como los dos erizos, no iba cambiar de opinión y menos soportar las infantiles suplicas de la joven erizo, por lo que se dio vuelta mirándola de manera furiosa. Por suerte Shadow se paro delante de Amy haciéndole una seña para que lo dejara irse antes de que pasara algo.

Knuckles: _Así está mejor, nos vemos_

Shadow: _Déjalo, Amy_

Amy: (triste) _¿Por qué a ustedes les cuesta tanto trabajar en equipo?_

Sonic: (sonriendo) _Tranquila, Amy, él volverá cuando se aburra de estar solo. Mientras, vamos a darle una mano a nuestro huésped_

El grupo, con Shadow que decidió seguirlos para que Amy no se sintiera mal, se acercaron hasta la nave justo cuando el loro volvía a salir por la entrada saltando hasta donde estaban ellos.

Félix: _Lo que me temía. Miles, tú que pareces algo inteligente ¿Qué es ese tipo de piedra tan extraña que el erizo tiene en su mano?_

Tails: _Eso es una esmeralda del caos, en buenas manos puede ser muy útil… pero en las malas nunca se sabe_

Félix: _Desde que llegue es lo que ha estado debilitándome… no solo eso, es la atmosfera entera… ciento como si me absorbiera la vida_

Tails: _Ahora se te ve más tranquilo_

Félix: _Bueno… no quiero hablar de más, pero es por estar dentro de mi nave. Luego te explico, pero ahora debo ir a capturar a aquella nave, es la única salida que tengo de este planeta_

Sonic: _Mira, si son malvados, te ayudaremos_

Félix: _Como dije, no necesito ayuda de nadie… y al menos me alegro que uno de ustedes ya lo haya entendido_

Amy: (enojada) _No seas así, por tu culpa se fue_

Félix: _Escucha, niña, tengo mucho en que pensar y lo menos que necesito ahora es involucrar a mas en mis problemas_

Tails: (descendiendo lentamente) _Chicos, la otra nave ya ha aterrizado… y es más grande que la de Félix_

Félix: (sacando algo del bolsillo que conecta en su mano) _Esta vez estoy listo para un mano a mano _(mirando a Amy) _Por su bien, intenten no interferir, no saben a lo que se enfrentan _(corriendo)

Sonic: _Ahora tengo ganas de ayudarlo, mas para cerrarle el pico que por amabilidad_

Shadow: _Erizo, intenta escuchar un poco, no intentes cagarla tirándote de cabeza como siempre_

Sonic: (moviendo los dedos para imitar una boca moviéndose) _Si, si, pura habladuría de ustedes dos… me adelantare, tal vez cuando lleguen ya me habré ocupado de todo _(corriendo a toda velocidad)

Tails: _¿No vas a ir con él? Tienes su misma velocidad_

Shadow: _No tengo prisa, igual vamos de una vez_

Amy: _en serio te agradezco que te hayas quedado, Shadow_

Shadow: _Solo intenta no repetirlo tan seguido, por favor_

Amy: (risita) _Está bien_

Los tres compañeros continuaron a paso tranquilo hasta donde habían ido el loro y el erizo. Sonic justo llego hasta Félix en el momento que esperaba debajo de la otra nave.

Félix: _Sonic, cuidado_

Sonic: (parando de repente) _¿Qué pasa?_

Félix:_ La nave… esta soltando alguna especie de gas etéreo, intenta que no te alcance_

Sonic: _¿Y tú?_

Félix: _Yo estaré bien, conmigo no es nociva_

Voz: _Vaya, pajarito, eres la prueba viviente que mala yerba nunca muere_

De una antena de la nave salieron tres luces, y de cada una empezaron a aparecer tres criaturas de apariencia grotesca, una era un cerdo verde oscuro y de ojos pequeños; el segundo que se escondió entre sus piernas era una pequeña criatura azul que le salían dos colmillos de la boca y tenía una sonrisa malvada; por ultimo y de una mirada seria y fría, era un león de pelaje plateado y vestido con una armadura del mismo color con detalles de bronce y una espada en su cinturón.

Sonic: _Este debe ser el equipo olímpico de feos_

Cerdo: _Vaya, creí que en este planeta las criaturas no sabían comunicarse. No nos pagarían ni un centavo por esta basura_

Criatura: _Entonces vamos a hacerlo explotar, me encanta ver los fuegos artificiales desde el espacio_

Sonic: _¿Es el único insulto que se saben en tu planeta, Félix?_

León: _Miren esa postura, promete el enano_

Sonic: _Un gusto, me llamo Sonic, pateo traseros malvados veinticuatro-siete_

León: _Draco_

Félix: _No intentes nada estúpido, ese tipo es peligroso_

Sonic:_ Si, yo también_

Draco: _Peppy. Yabuki. Déjenme a mí al erizo y ustedes ocúpense del lorito cobarde_

Peppy: _Esta bien… por suerte traje a mis amigos _(sacando varios tubos de ensayo entre sus dedos)

Félix: _Estoy listo _(levantando la mano donde lleva el aparato) _cuando quieras_

El cerdo lanzo varios tubos al aire, y al caer empezaron a emerger unas criaturas delgadas, de plumas negras, picos largos y finos, que se movían de forma errática. Sonic por otro lado estiro sus músculos mientras el león blandía su espada y la apuntaba al erizo.

Félix: _¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué no…? _(cayendo cansado con una rodilla) _Mierda, otra vez_

El erizo estaba demasiado entusiasmado por su rival que ignoro que Félix podría tener problemas; como siempre siendo él quien inicia la pelea, se acerco a toda velocidad dando un salto para atacar con una patada, el león esquivo sin problemas e hizo un corte horizontal con su espada que Sonic esquivo agachándose y aprovechando se dio un fuerte impulso para atacar con un combo de puñetazos y patadas que su rival solo bloqueo con la palma de su mano.

Peppy: _Avanza-mezclillas, maten a ese loro de una vez por todas y esta vez sin fallar_

Félix: (viendo nublado y sintiéndose paralizado) _Esto no me puede estar pasando_

Voz: _Chaos… Control_

De atrás de Félix vino una gran onda de energía verde que impacto contra uno de los monstruos haciéndolo caer; lamentablemente esto no lo derroto y comenzó a sacudirse intentando ponerse de pie.

Shadow: _¿Se sigue moviendo?_

Félix: _¿Ustedes?_

Shadow: _Le di con la mayor fuerza posible_

Yabuki: _Genial, más primitivos que derrotar, es mi turno _(intentando atacar a Shadow, quien esquiva y este lo persigue)

Tails: _Félix ¿Estás bien?_

Félix: _Les dije que no les importa_

Amy: _Deja esa actitud, lorito, estamos aquí para ayudarte, tú solo preocúpate por recuperarte_

Félix: _¿Y de qué forma podrían ayudarme?_

Amy: _Te presento mi orgullo _(convocando su martillo) _mi querido Piko Piko Hammer _(atacando a un grupo de criaturas)

Tails: _No es tan malo un poco de ayuda ¿no?_

Félix: (poniéndose de pie) _Ustedes no entienden, estos son su ejército más débil y no son fáciles de vencer_

Tails: _Eso es cosa de todos los meses para nosotros, confía en nosotros_

Félix: _Idiotas _(respirando con dificultad) _esto está cada vez peor… si aspiran el aire… que sale de la nave… les pasara lo mismo que a mí_

Tails: _Deja, yo no podre ser muy útil para pelear, pero mantener informado al equipo o brindar soporte es fácil_

Félix: _¿Informar? ¿Soporte? Qué forma más triste de negar que eres un cobarde_

Tails: _Te voy a mostrar_

El zorro salió volando hasta donde estaba Amy peleando contra aquellas aves oscuras, justo noto que una estaba por atacar por la espalda a la erizo, y se dejo caer golpeándola en la cara con sus dos piernas seguido de levantar a Amy en el aire.

Amy: _Ahora, Tails_

Tails: _Claro_

El zorro lanzo con todas sus fuerzas a Amy que tenía preparado su martillo y siguió derribando a varias criaturas; Shadow también usando sus habilidades de velocidad y control caos acababa con lo que sea que estuviera frente a él, excepto por el pequeño con apariencia de ogro.

Shadow:_ ¿Te la vas a pasar esquivando todo el día?_

Yabuki: (sonriendo) _No puedes pegarme. No puedes tocarme_

Shadow:_ En serio odio cuando son así_

El erizo lanzo una onda de energía que fue moviendo para derribar a todo lo que estuviera alrededor de él, excepto a la pequeña criatura que era la única que se molestaba en esquivar.

Shadow: _Vaya ejercito de mierda_

Peppy: _No te creas… vamos, levantase, mis grandes tesoros_

Cada criatura que estaba en el suelo, comenzó a sacudirse de lado a lado hasta que lograron voltearse y ponerse de pie, demostrando que no habían recibido daño alguno.

Shadow: (dando un salto para esquivar y cayendo cerca de Félix) _Nunca vi algo que resistiera tanto el poder de las esmeraldas_

Félix: _Déjame ver eso_

Félix tomo por sorpresa a Shadow y le arrebato la esmeralda; pero al querer examinarla de cerca, el aparato que tenía en su mano hizo una explosión que aunque cegó a todo el que la vio, era indolora. Shadow ignoro todo ese extraño evento y furioso le quito la esmeralda.

Shadow: (levantándolo del suelo desde el cuello de la camisa) _Vuelves a sacarme la esmeralda y juro que te voy a convertir en cenizas _(arrojándolo con fuerza) _Idiota_

Félix: _¿Qué le pasa a esto? Esta… está cambiando de forma… no sabía que podía hacerlo_

Shadow:_ ¿Para qué sirve esa cosa inútil?_

Félix: _Ya no me siento cansado _(aspirando con fuerza)_ el aire ya no pesa_

Shadow:_ Como si me importara… mejor término con estas cosas así ya puedo irme_

Tails: (volando alto) _Shadow, Sonic necesita ayuda_

Shadow: _No me extraña_

Tails quiso llevarlo pero el erizo solo se negó con una cara enojada y ambos se fueron rápidamente a ayudar a su amigo dejando a Félix solo que observaba su aparato estupefacto.

Sonic por otro lado mantenía una pelea demasiado pareja contra aquel león extraño, él podía esquivar gracias a su velocidad y atacarlo, el único problema era que no importara de qué forma fuera, parecía ser indoloro ante el dolor.

Draco: _Ya me aburrí de esto. Muere_

La criatura extraña movió su cabeza hacia atrás y hacia delante de forma rápida, y de sus ojos salieron dos rayos que tomaron desprevenido al erizo, pero fue salvado por Shadow que lo aparto en el último segundo.

Sonic: _No pedí tu ayuda_

Shadow: _Concéntrate_

Tails: _Ustedes compórtense, iré a ayudar a Amy_

Draco: _Vaya, otro erizo. Espero que tú no des falsas esperanzas como tu amigo_

Shadow: _No es mi amigo_

Draco: _Me gusta tu actitud… y esa cosa extraña que llevas_

Sonic: (Atacando) _Peleas conmigo, no lo olvides_

Sonic ataco con patadas de tal fuerza que hicieron retroceder a Draco, pero como antes, no mostraba muecas o señales de que le afectaran los golpes del erizo.

Amy por otro lado, ya estaba comenzando a cansarse y para empeorar todo, había quedado frente a Félix protegiéndolo de esas criaturas torpes pero resistentes.

Amy: _Puedes ayudarme si quieres_

Félix:(viendo el aparato de su mano) _No se qué le pasa a esto... este planeta de mierda termino por arruinarlo_

Tails: _Amigos, creo que debemos retroceder antes de que sea tarde_

Amy: _¿Tarde de qué?_

Tails: _De algo como eso_

Amy se horrorizo al ver que a lo lejos, aquel león levantaba con cada mano a los dos derrotados erizos apretando sus cuellos.

Draco: _Peppy, ven a ver esto, parece interesante_

Peppy: (caminando tranquilamente) _a ver que es_

Tails: _La esmeralda. Vamos, Amy, no podemos dejar que la consigan_

Amy: _Si_

Amy salto y Tails la llevo rápidamente hasta donde estaban sus amigos forcejeando sin suerte para liberarse del fuerte agarre que ya comenzaba a dejarlos sin aire. Tails lanzo a Amy esperando a que ella fuera directamente hacia la esmeralda, pero Amy la ignoro y de un salto ataco dándole un martillazo en la cara a Draco, este ni se inmuto pero de igual forma soltó a los dos erizos para concentrarse en quien lo había atacado.

Draco: _¿Y eso que fue? _(riendo) _Das tanta lástima que sería una pena dejarte con vida_

Otra vez volvió a disparar el doble rayo de sus ojos, pero ahora Amy fue salvada por los dos erizos que la agarraron de cada brazo y se alejaron corriendo.

Peppy: (con la esmeralda en la mano) _Interesante, piedra_

Tails: (arriba de Peppy) _Esto es mío, gracias_

Tails tomo la esmeralda y se quiso alejar, pero la pequeña criatura azul apareció de la nada rebotando en el hombro de Peppy, luego en su cabeza y dándose un gran salto hasta llegar donde estaba el zorro propinando un fuerte golpe con ambas manos juntas en la cabeza dejándolo parcialmente inconsciente y haciéndole soltar la esmeralda.

Sonic: _La esmeralda_

Shadow: _Es mía _(entregando a Amy a Sonic)

Peppy: _Draco, no dejes que el erizo oscuro tome la esmeralda, eso le da su poder. Quiero que me muestres lo que conseguiste en el planeta del lorito_

Draco: _Claro_

El león esta vez cargo la energía en sus ojos volviéndola más grande y de un rápido movimiento con su cabeza disparo dos enormes rayos de sus ojos.

Sonic: (viendo que al león le brilla los ojos) _Amy, agarra a Tails_

Amy: _Si _(saliendo del agarre de Sonic y corriendo a su lado)

Tails: (recobrando el sentido pero demasiado débil para volar) _Amigos, no se acerquen _(gritando) _Cuidado_

El rayo doble impacto de lleno justo en el centro de la esmeralda creándose una gigantesca explosión que dejo envolvió a los cuatro amigos. Dentro de la explosión quedaron justo los cuatro con la esmeralda al centro, Shadow a la derecha extendiendo una mano justo para agarrarla, Tails arriba de la esmeralda cayendo debilitado, Amy abajo esperando para atrapar al zorro, y al final Sonic a la izquierda intentando agarrar también la esmeralda. El tiempo pareció congelarse para ellos y sentían como si sus almas fueran despedazadas o fragmentadas y luego reemplazadas por algo frio e incomodo que entraba en sus cuerpos.

Todo duro solo unos segundos que parecieron ser milenios, y una vez que todo comenzó a moverse de nuevo, la explosión fue absorbida por la esmeralda que salió volando hasta perderse de la vista por la fuerza del impacto del rayo.

Peppy: _Vaya, impresionante… eso es más que lo que ese planeta parecía ofrecer_

Draco: _Se siente genial, gracias_

Sonic abrió los ojos con mucha dificultad e intentaba ponerse de pie, sentía que en cualquier momento iba a desmayarse y lo único que llego a ver fue a sus tres amigos tirados en el piso y él se alejaba lentamente de ellos hacia el cielo pero justo fue atrapado por Félix quien lo sujeto del brazo antes de perder el sentido.

Sentía la luz en sus ojos y un ardor intenso en estos hasta que despertó saltando de su cama. Sonic miro a un costado y pudo ver a Shadow con una linterna en su mano que la encendía y la apagaba en la cara de Sonic.

Shadow: _Vamos, tonto, eres el ultimo en despertarse y los demás están preocupados_

Sonic: (cubriéndose los ojos) _¿Por qué todo brilla tanto?_

Shadow: _Estamos en la nave de aquel loro, hay demasiadas luces para mi gusto_

Sonic: (sonriendo) _Si, es muy molesto cuando se produce demasiada "sombra" ¿Entiendes?_

Shadow: _Yo voy a reír dentro de unos minutos cuando te enteres_

Sonic: _¿Enterarme de qué?_

Shadow: (caminando hasta la puerta)_ Ven, necesitan decirte algo importante_

Sonic: (caminando detrás de Shadow) _¿Y qué paso?_

Shadow: _Ya vas a…_

Shadow fue interrumpido cuando se acerco a ellos una gran ráfaga rosada, Sonic no podía creer a la velocidad que apareció Amy delante a ellos y la gran sonrisa que tenia.

Amy: (hablando demasiado rápido) _Sonic, que bueno que ya despertaste. Shadow, Tails me mando a decirte que te apuraras_

Shadow: _Ahí vamos_

Amy: _Lo veo allá_

Amy en menos de un parpadeo desapareció de la vista de ellos corriendo a toda velocidad por los pasillos de la nave, Sonic solo se quedo con la boca abierta mientras seguía a Shadow hasta que ambos llegaron a lo que parecía ser la cabina de la nave de Félix.

Tails: _Gracias a dios que estas bien, Sonic ¿No le dijiste?_

Shadow: _Ya lo vio por Amy, pero díselo tú_

Sonic: _¿Decirme que?_

Tails: _No es fácil decirte esto… pero al parecer ya no puedes correr más_

Sonic: (aterrorizado) _¿Qué? _(bajando su cabeza y viendo que tiene sus dos piernas) _Tengo mis dos piernas, Tails_

Tails: _No me refería a eso_

Félix: (mirando por la ventana de la nave) _Explícaselo como se debe_

Shadow: _Es un idiota y no entenderá_

Sonic: _Vamos, Tails, voy a entenderlo_

Tails: _Cuando ese león disparo sus rayos a la esmeralda, esta entro en un estado de "radioactividad", la energía que se creó por el impacto no nos daño, pero al parecer cambio nuestras habilidades_

Sonic: _¿Cómo que las cambio?_

Tails: _Amy cómo ves tiene tu velocidad, según Félix tú estabas volando anteriormente… pero Shadow y yo no sabemos que nos paso, hasta donde yo sé, no puedo volar_

Sonic: (analizando y pensando un minuto, hasta quedar paralizado y con la boca abierta) _¿Eso significa?_

Shadow: (sonriendo)_ Si, exacto_

Sonic intento correr a su velocidad característica alrededor de sus amigos, pero solo logro una mediocre velocidad que lo hacía sentir vacio por dentro mientras observaba la mirada de Shadow llena de satisfacción.

Sonic: _¿Qué puede ser peor?_

Shadow: _Eso_

Cuando Sonic quiso darse cuenta, lentamente estaba flotando solo en el aire y pataleaba para todos lados pero no lograba volver a tierra o moverse de su lugar.

Tails: _Tranquilízate, Sonic. Realmente no sé cómo puedes volar si no tienes dos colas… o al menos pensé que eso me hacia volar a mi… pero debes tranquilizarte para volver al suelo_

Sonic: _¿Cómo voy a tranquilizarme?_

Félix: _Vaya bebe llorón que es este héroe_

Shadow: (riendo) _Ya no creo que vuelva a ser un héroe, está acabado más rápido que un…_

Shadow chasqueo sus dedos para reírse de Sonic, pero para sorpresa de todos, arriba de su cabeza salió una nube apareciendo un extraño objeto metálico que le cayó en la cabeza y ambos cayeron al suelo.

Tails: _¿Un hacha?_

Shadow: (sobándose la cabeza) _¿De donde salió esta hacha?_

Amy: (apareciendo de la nada frente a Shadow) _Creo que es una "Piko piko Axe"_

Shadow: _¿Una qué?_

Amy: _Lo mismo que mi martillo, pero un hacha_

Shadow: _Genial, tengo la habilidad más débil de todas_

Amy: (riendo) _Y yo tengo la mejor de todas_

Sonic: _Devélamela, Amy, no es gracioso_

Amy: _Lo siento, Sonic, jamás podría hacerlo, ahora es toda mía. Que feliz que soy_

Shadow: (levantando el hacha) _Es impresionante, pesa menos que una pluma, pero al caer fue como una roca_

Amy: _Así funciona, pero mientras más fuerte seas, más pesada será_

Shadow: _Y no saldrán corazoncitos ¿Cierto? Porque vamos a tener serios problemas si es así_

Amy: _Ese ya es mi toque personal _(guiñando el ojo)_ pero es un secreto_

Sonic: (llorando) _Tails, por favor, alguien lánceme por la ventana_

Tails: _Si lo hacemos solo quedaras flotando_

Sonic: _Es el fin. No voy a poder seguir más con mi vida después de esto_

Tails: (enojado) _Volar no es tan malo_

Sonic: _No lo decía por esto, sino porque mi velocidad lo es todo… y ahora yo no soy nada_

Amy: (agarrándolo de la cabeza y bajándolo un poco) _No te preocupes, Sonic, yo te prometo ser una gran sustituta hasta que encontremos la forma de volver a la normalidad. Yo solo bromeaba con lo de antes_

Sonic: (esto al parecer lo tranquiliza y vuelve al suelo) _Espero que si_

Shadow: (gritando) _Tails… no lo puedo creer… ya no lo siento_

Tails: (temblando) _¿Qué te pasa?_

Shadow: (apuntando a Tails) _Chaos control_

Tails: (corriéndose del camino asustado) _Apunta a otro lado con tu mierda, Shadow_

Shadow: _No siento a Chaos_

Félix: _¿Chaos?_

Shadow: _Yo tengo la habilidad basura de Amy, Amy tiene la velocidad de Sonic, Sonic tiene tu habilidad para volar… eso significa que tú tienes mi habilidad de controlar el caos_

Sonic: _Cualquiera puede controlar el caos_

Shadow: _Pero soy el único que puede usarlo sin una esmeralda… y eso es peligroso para Tails sin el entrenamiento adecuado_

Tails: _Yo me siento genial_

Shadow: _Debe ser por tu inteligencia, al menos lo tienes tú que si tienes cerebro_

Amy: _No le digas eso a Sonic_

Shadow: _Realmente, no lo decía solo por Sonic _(mirándola fijamente)

Félix: _¿Ya terminaron? Hay malas noticias para todos_

Sonic: _¿Hace cuanto que esta ahí?_

Félix: _No me interesan tus burlas, ahora sí que hay problemas_

Sonic: _Hay mucho que debes explicar_

Félix: _Si, pero no por eso tengo que explicarlo, como dije…_

Sonic: _Si, si, no es nuestro problema; pero mala suerte, ahora lo es_

Félix: _No lo es ¿De qué sirve un erizo llorón a estas alturas?_

Sonic:_ Creo que _(bajando la cabeza) _tienes razón_

Félix: _Les diré lo único que deben saber: Su planeta será conquistado y vendido en menos de una semana; la mayoría de las veces que un planeta es vendido, el comprador pide que se "limpie" de cualquier vida previa que habité en él_

Tails:_ ¿Esos sujetos?_

Félix: _Créanlo o no, ellos solo son los "fracasados" del ejercito, a excepción del león. Vienen siguiéndome para quitarme el poder más grande del rincón del universo de donde provengo; pido perdón de corazón _(inclinándose con respeto) _el haber involucrado a su planeta pero cuando me alcanzaron y dispararon, fui atraído por la gravedad_

Tails: _Todo parece demasiado grande… y nos han atrapado sin las esmeraldas y en estas condiciones estamos perdidos_

Félix: _No. Yo salvare su planeta, se los prometo_

Sonic: (haciendo un sonido de mal gusto y malhumorado) _¿Y cómo? Tu única habilidad es caer al piso muerto_

Félix: _No sé que me paso al tocar esa piedra, pero ahora me siento mejor y la atmosfera no me cansa. Si puedo hacer funcionar esto _(mostrando el aparato de su mano)_ podre salvar a su planeta el tiempo suficiente para largarme en alguna nave de ellos y llevarlos lejos de aquí_

Amy: _Vamos a darte una mano_

Shadow: _Amy, sinceramente no es el mejor momento… ni siquiera sé qué hacer con esto _(levantando el hacha)

Amy: (dando un paso al frente) _Yo sí, si alguien sabe cómo manejar la súper velocidad además de Sonic, es quien observo a Sonic toda su vida_

Sonic: _Pues eso tiene sentido… es perturbador pero tiene sentido_

Amy: _Voy a ayudarte, Félix_

Félix: (furioso y gritando) _Ya les dije que no_

Shadow: _Vuelves a gritarle a Amy…_

Félix: _Ustedes no entienden, esto lo hare solo _(caminando hasta sacar un maletín de dentro de la pared) _Tails, si te quieres quedar con la nave, hazlo. Yo me iré en la de ellos ahora mismo _(yéndose de la habitación)

Shadow: (mirando el hacha con odio) _No quiero decir esto, pero Knuckles tuvo la razón todo el tiempo_

Amy: _Claro que no, no digas…_

Sonic: (deprimido y tirado en el suelo sentado) _Cierto, juro que si se arregla esto no volveré a ayudar a alguien en mi vida_

Amy: _Sonic, tú nunca serias así_

Tails: _Amy, está bien, estamos atados de manos ahora. Solo nos queda confiar en que Félix tenga suerte_

Amy: (queriendo llorar pero cambiando a una mirada seria) _No. No es así, Sonic siempre he amado tu optimismo y no puedo creer que te comportes así_

Sonic: _Vamos, Amy… no estoy de humor_

Amy: _Di lo que quieras _(caminando hasta la puerta)_ Pero yo hare lo que el verdadero Sonic haría este momento. Iré a ayudar a Félix y ver si de paso encuentro la forma de volvernos a la normalidad _(desapareciendo en una ráfaga)

Sonic: _Cuando yo lo hago no incluyo un discurso basura_

Shadow: _A veces si_

Sonic: _Ya no me importa, Shadow, verme en el estado lento en que estoy ahora, ya no me importa nada, mas bajo no puedo caer_

Tails: _¿La frase es la que moldea el ataque?_

Sonic: _¿Dijiste algo, hermano?_

Tails: _Lo siento, pero iré a ayudar a Amy. Realmente no sé como funcionaran tus poderes, Shadow, pero dime lo básico_

Shadow: _No hay un básico, y si intentas hacerlo podrías morir_

Tails: _Entonces deberá ser así_

Shadow: _No hagas una… _(Tails se va corriendo) _Bueno, creo que iré también ¿Quieres que te lleve?_

Sonic: _No_

Shadow: _Esta bien_

Shadow agarro de la parte trasera del cuello de la camisa a Sonic y lo arrastro por los pasillos de la nave hasta la salida, en realidad el erizo azul estaba demasiado desanimado así que ni se molesto en protestar.

En un campo cerca de la nave violeta, estaba Félix tirado de cabeza al piso con varios cortes en su traje y escuchando las risas de Draco quien era acompañado de un ejército tres veces más numeroso de esas criaturas parecidas a cuervos.

Draco: _Y por eso destruyeron tu planeta, porque la basura débil no sirve en un universo. Debe ser destruida para ser reconstruida en algo que pueda ser útil, como mis rayos _(riendo)

Félix: _¿Por qué no funcionas?_

Félix apretó varios botones al azar del aparato en su mano y sin saberlo empezaron a aparecer varias letras a modo de instructivo.

Félix: _¿Qué es todo esto? _(leyendo) _¿O sea que…? ¿Y este planeta…? ¿En serio es necesaria esta frase? ¿Inalámbrico?_

Amy: _¿Necesitas ayuda?_

Félix: (dejando de leer y viendo que Amy le extiende una mano) _¿Tú? Te dije que te perdieras, niña tonta_

Amy: _No me interesa lo que tú me digas, si crees que me voy a echar atrás al verte en este estado, estas muy equivocado_

Félix: (recibiendo la ayuda de mala gana) _Ahora no, acabo de descubrir algo muy importante _(volviendo a leer el aparato)

Draco: _Si es la niña del martillo de papel, que lamentable ser eres. Me das asco_

Amy: _A mí me da asco un hijo de puta como tú_

Draco: _Eso te va a costar caro, basura _(blandiendo su espada) _Es la primera vez que me voy a divertir viendo a una basura morir_

Amy: _Acércate, te tengo una sorpresa_

El león se lanzo hacia Amy tomándola por sorpresa con su agilidad aun para ser tan grande, aun así ella evadió el primer ataque y rodeo al león para alejarse de él, pero quedando cerca de las aves que intentaron atraparla.

Amy: (pensando) _¿Y con qué peleo si no tengo mi martillo?_

Draco: (soltando un rugido) _Déjenla. Ella es mía_

Amy: _Inténtalo, si puedes_

El león esta vez ataco con la espada y con sus garras, pero Amy se movía a tal velocidad y evadía cada ataque de formas que recordaban a Sonic, lamentablemente era lo único que podía hacer además de provocar al león con su forma de esquivar todos sus ataques.

Draco: _Se supone que en una pelea, pelees_

Amy: _¿Y tú lo haces? Ni siquiera puedes tocarme_

Draco: _Vas a morir sola como la basura que eres_

Tails: _Ella no está sola. Chaos… Spark_

El león se dio vuelta para ver justo la mano de Tails en su cara y este soltó una pequeña explosión que le dio de lleno al león que solo retrocedió tapándose los ojos.

Amy: _Tails, gracias por venir_

Félix: _¿Otro más? ¿Qué no saben meterse en sus asuntos?_

Tails: _Solo míralos, Félix, es todo un ejército… nadie podría contra esas cosas solas_

Félix: _Pero ustedes no entienden…_

Shadow: (cargando a Sonic sobre su hombro y arrojándolo a suelo)_ Entonces déjanos entender_

Amy: _Sonic _(ayudándolo a ponerse de pie aunque él no quiera) _Por favor, verte así…_

Sonic: _Que importa _(serio y triste)_ Mira, Félix, yo ahora capaz sea solo un inútil, pero estas personas _(tardando unos segundos para responder) _en especial Amy, están dispuestas a darte una mano, y es por la misma razón que tú no quieres: Porque no quieren ver a una persona sufrir_

Félix: _No hables como si me conocieras_

Sonic: _¿Entonces como fue?_

Félix: _Estos malditos esclavizaron a todo mi planeta… y un día solo lo destruyeron sin razón alguna. Mi planeta era rico en recursos y en vida, fue por eso que nos atacaron y nos convirtieron en esclavos… yo fui elegido para escapar junto a un enorme poder capaz de conquistar el universo; ellos descubrieron sobre el poder después de haber destruido mi planeta y fueron en mi persecución estos últimos dos años_

Tails: _Debió ser difícil tanto tiempo_

Félix: _Y lo fue, pero si ustedes me ayudan podrían involucrar a su planeta y terminar igual. Es una vida que no recomiendo_

Tails: _Estamos dispuestos a ayudarte de todos modos_

Draco: _Mierda ¿Van a hablar todo el día? Mátenlos… excepto al erizo azul, él es mío_

Las criaturas solo soltaron graznidos incomprensibles antes de correr erráticamente a atacar al grupo; Tails, Amy y Shadow se pusieron adelante y comenzaron a pelear mientras averiguaban como usar sus nuevas habilidades.

Félix:_ Tu vuelas ¿No vas a brindar apoyo o yo que se?_

Sonic:_ No… esto no es lo mío _(sujetándose el estomago)_ Me siento tan vacio… ya no puedo proteger a Mobius_

Félix: _¿A si se llama? Hermoso nombre para un planeta _(cerrando los ojos para pensar) _Sonic_

Sonic: _¿Si?_

Félix: _¿Y si yo pudiera…? No olvídalo es una estupidez _(escucha una campanita que viene del aparato) _Nunca hizo eso antes… ¿Qué? ¿Tú hablas?_

Sonic: _¿Qué es eso? _(mirando el aparato de cerca) _"Confía en ellos" ¿No estamos en muchos problemas como para estar mandando mensajes de textos?_

Félix: _Sonic, esto nunca paso antes. Llevo dos años con esto en mi mano y en un solo día se transforma en esta cosa con tres picos y parece hablarme. Dime mas, por favor… "Ponme cerca de los otros cuatro" ¿Seguro? "Confía en mi del mismo modo que debes confiar en ellos"_

Sonic: _Hazle caso_

Félix: _Si, está bien_

Félix miro para todos lados buscando a donde dejo su maletín, este estaba cerca de él y al abrirlo, Sonic pudo ver que había cuatro extraños aparatos rectangulares del mismo color que el del loro pero de distinta forma. Sin pensarlo los puso uno al lado del otro.

Félix: _¿Y ahora qué? "Di Actualización" Actualización_

De la mano de Félix y para sorpresa de los dos espectadores, salieron varias líneas verdes que flotaban danzando en el aire haciendo círculos y dividiéndose varias veces hasta al final dirigirse a los cuatro aparatos rectangulares; estos empezaron a brillar intensamente y les crecieron tres puntas donde se acomodaron los botones que tenían.

Félix: _Sonic, quiero que tengas este_

Sonic: _Yo no, amigo, dáselo a alguien mas_

Félix: _¿Quieres proteger el planeta? Este es el único camino_

Sonic: _Esta bien_

Félix: _Necesito entregar estos tres a los demás_

Sonic: (suspirando) _Déjamelo a mí_

Félix: _¿Seguro?_

Sonic:_ Si ¿Qué debo hacer?_

Félix: _Dáselos y que vengan conmigo_

Sonic: _Esta bien _(recibiendo los cuatro aparatos)

Félix: _Póntelo en el brazo y ajústalo firme_

Sonic aun deprimido hizo una señal de afirmación, y tomando los otros tres aparatos se esforzó en concentrarse y flotar por encima de las criaturas emplumadas hasta donde estaban sus amigos y cayendo en el centro de ellos.

Sonic: _No hay tiempo, pónganse esto y vayamos con Félix_

Shadow: _Si no ves, estamos ocupados_

Sonic: _Por favor, es en serio, Shadow_

Shadow: _Para que me digas "por favor", está bien_

Amy: _Yo me encargo de Sonic, ustedes vayan_

Sonic: _¿Cómo te vas a…? _(gritando) _Amy_

Amy levanto a Sonic en sus brazos y de un impulso corrió a toda velocidad hasta saltar, rebotar en la cabeza de una de las criaturas y pasar por encima de todas hasta llegar donde estaba Félix; Shadow por otro lado movía su hacha para todos lados ya que no sabía cómo usarla pero logrando que las criaturas se corrieran del camino de ambos.

Shadow: _¿Ahora qué?_

Félix: _Pónganse el aparato en el brazo, según él mío, se llaman "Mobiuficador"… aunque yo los conocía por otros nombres_

Amy: _Listo_

Tails: _Se ven interesantes_

Félix: _Ahora, si no lo hacen bien, no funcionara. Así que escuchen con atención; quiero que levanten su brazo mientras gritan "Relevo del Chaos", ese es el código para que yo haga el resto_

Shadow: _Suena raro_

Félix: _Así como ustedes tienen a ese tal "Chaos", en mi planeta tenemos al nuestro_

Tails: _Chaos es solo energía: poder_

Shadow: _Es más que eso_

Sonic: _Cierto_

Félix: _Ahora vamos ¿Listos?_

Amy: (riendo)_ Ahora somos un equipo, sigamos al líder_

Félix: _¿Líder?_

Sonic: _Yo soy el líder_

Amy: _No. Ahora es el turno de él ser el líder… ya te tocara la semana que viene_

Sonic: _Esta bien… igual dudo de poder ser útil_

Félix: (poniéndose frente a ellos y hablando sin voltearse) _Ya verás que con esto podremos, ahora vamos_

Tails: (dando un paso al frente) _Estamos contigo, Félix_

Amy: (poniéndose al lado de Tails) _Es bueno que por fin dejemos de pelear entre nosotros_

Sonic: (poniéndose al lado de Amy) _Si con esto puedo proteger a todos, estoy listo_

Shadow: (poniéndose del otro lado de Tails) _Solo por hoy estaré de acuerdo con ustedes_

Félix: (levantando el brazo) _Entonces, vamos equipo_

Todos: (menos Félix) _Relevo del Chaos_

Félix: _Conexión recibida. Cambio a Ranger_

Una luz ilumino los cinco aparatos, que empezaron a brillar primero de un color gris pero que después se fue adaptando al color del pelaje de cada uno hasta que la luz desapareció revelando que los aparatos habían cambiado de color. Los cinco miraron sorprendidos como las tres puntas del aparato se hundieron dentro y del otro lado salió una sola en forma de pico que dio inicio con su transformación.

Félix fue envuelto en un traje rojo con guantes, cinturón, botas y detalles blancos que se ajusto a la medida de su cuerpo, además de un casco rojo que tapo las plumas de su cabeza y se cerró cubriéndole el rostro.

Sonic fue envuelto en un traje azul con guantes, cinturón, botas y detalles blancos que lo hizo crecer unos centímetros, además de un casco azul que hizo desaparecer por completo sus púas y se cerró cubriéndole el rostro.

Tails fue envuelto en un traje amarillo con guantes, cinturón, botas y detalles blancos que lo hizo crecer bastante, además de un casco amarillo que cubrió sus orejas y se cerró cubriéndole el rostro.

Amy fue envuelta en un traje rosado acompañado de una falda rosada, con guantes, cinturón, botas y detalles blancos que la hizo crecer bastante, además de un casco rosado que cubrió sus tres púas delanteras y se cerró cubriéndole el rostro.

Shadow fue envuelto en un traje negro con guantes, cinturón, botas y detalles blancos que se ajusto a la medida de su cuerpo, además de un casco negro que hizo desaparecer por completo sus púas y se cerró cubriéndole el rostro.

Félix: _Se siente diferente_

Sonic: _Por alguna razón me siento calmado... es increíble_

Tails: _Ya se sentía raro con el poder de Shadow… pero esto…_

Amy: _Que emoción, me veo fantástica_

Shadow: _Puedo sentir como si algo entrara en mi cabeza_

Félix: _Escuchen con atención, no entiendo porque ha pasado todo esto pero…_

Sonic: (tocándose la cabeza) _¿Dónde están mis púas? ¿Y por qué este casco tiene un pico al frente?_

Amy: (riendo) _Todo se ven tan pequeño_

Tails: _Soy yo o crecí mas de la cuenta_

Shadow: (suspirando) _Cállense por un minuto y escuchen a Félix_

Félix: _Los trajes le brindaran conocimientos de los guerreros de mi planeta, pero hay algo mas oculto… no es normal que sus cuerpos hayan sido modificados_

Sonic: _Miren esto_

El erizo en su traje azul saco una espada azul que estaba en su cinturón y empezó a hacerla girar para todos lados cerca de sus amigos.

Shadow: _No juegues con eso si no sabes usarlo_

Sonic: _No estoy jugando, solo lo hago_

Félix: _En mi planeta era una tradición el arte con la espada_

Shadow: (sacando su espada negra) _Cierto, puedo sentir que todo está en mi cabeza_

Amy: (sacando su espada rosa pero se le cae al suelo) _La mía está rota… yo también quiero mi espada… o al menos mi martillo_

Tails: _¿Creen que podemos hablar luego? Si no lo saben, tenemos una pelea delante de nosotros_

Shadow: _Vamos, entonces_

Félix: _Tengan cuidado, pueden tener los conocimientos, pero depende de ustedes el usarlos debidamente_

Sonic: _Por alguna razón me siento preparado… los veo más tarde _(dando un salto para salir volando)

Shadow: _Hace tan solo unos segundos era un llorón… mejor lo ayudo antes de que se lastime_

Amy: _Esperen… yo no sé usar mi arma_

Tails: _Tienes la velocidad de Sonic… solo haz lo que haría él_

Amy: (emocionada) _Eso si puedo hacerlo, siempre veo como entrena _(sale corriendo dejando una estela rosada)

Félix: _¿No es un problema su actitud?_

Tails: _Sonic dice que si ella es feliz así, que la dejemos_

Félix: _Bueno, veamos que pueden hacer ahora_

Tails: _Solo observa... espero que funcione aun con este traje… Chaos… Control_

Para sorpresa de todos, incluso Tails, disparo una enorme ráfaga de energía verde que Sonic y Shadow se echaron al suelo para esquivar y con ella derroto a casi a un cuarto de los cuervos monstruosos.

Sonic: (en el suelo) _¿Cuál es la gran idea, hermano?_

Tails: _¿Eso lo hice yo?_

Draco: (cubriéndose con una de las criaturas y tirándola al suelo) _Ataquen ahora_

Sonic: (poniéndose de pie) _Ya estoy listo para la revancha contigo… Shadow_

Shadow: _¿Ahora qué quieres?_

Sonic: _Dame una mano para terminar con esto rápido_

Shadow: _Con mucho gusto_

Sonic levanto a Shadow de los brazos y lo llevo volando por encima de las criaturas emplumadas hasta dejarlo caer justo donde estaba Draco y los tres comenzaron un duelo de espadas.

Mientras tanto, Amy aunque tenía su espada guardada, ahora había ganado la fuerza suficiente para detener el avance de las criaturas así sus dos amigos pudieran pelear sin problemas contra su enemigo.

Al último, Félix y Tails se encargaban de lejos con un par de pistolas que Félix hizo aparecer, y que cada una tenía el color del traje de cada uno; Félix ya no se sentía cansado y tenía una destreza natural con la espada y la pistola logrando derribar a cada criatura que se cruzara por su camino; y Tails, usándolos de blanco, practicaba distintas formas de usar el "Chaos Control" mientras hacía memoria de las veces que había visto a Shadow hacerlo.

El gran ejercito de cuervos se fue reduciendo cada vez mas y mas, y Draco estaba poniéndose nervioso ya que la situación se le estaba escapando de las manos, además de que el trabajo en equipo de un aéreo espadachín Sonic y un fuerte espadachín Shadow lo estaba haciendo retroceder lejos del resto sus fuerzas. Aun así aprovecho un momento de descuido de Shadow, dándole con todas sus fuerzas a la espada del erizo logrando que este perdiera el equilibrio y quedara desprotegido.

Draco: _Acabare contigo, acabare contigo_

En menos de un segundo cargo energía en sus ojos y disparo un rápido rayo contra el erizo oscuro, pero este fue salvado por Sonic quien paso volando a toda velocidad.

Sonic: _¿Estás bien?_

Shadow: _Si, pero no necesitaba tu… digo, gracias_

Sonic: _No fue tan difícil ¿Verdad?_

Shadow: _Más de lo que se podría imaginar_

Amy: (casi chocando con Shadow) _Esto es muy divertido_

Sonic: _No te emociones mucho, quiero de nuevo mi velocidad_

Amy: _Nunca te la devolveré _(desapareciendo)

Shadow: _La verdad que a veces es un problema_

Sonic: _No tiene importancia_

Shadow: _Siempre dices lo mismo_

Sonic: _Bueno, a veces así pueden ser los amigos _(viendo a Tails) _Mejor ayudemos a los demás, quiero patear a esos cuervos _(Fireclaw: No lo puedo creer, Sonic es de Huracán)

Mientras tanto, escondidos en unas montañas, dos monstruos observaban desde lejos como el ejército de Draco era derrotado.

Yabuki: _Ese estúpido se está dejando derrotar_

Peppy: _Mis amados Avanza-mezclillas_

Yabuki: _¿Qué vamos a hacer? Si el jefe se entera que nos vencieron en esta roca primitiva nos va a matar_

Peppy: _Draco es un idiota insignificante ¿Por qué no pruebas "morderlo"?_

Yabuki: (riendo) _Nos querrá aplastar después, pero de seguro saldrá victorioso_

Sonic y Shadow ayudaron a Félix que combinando un ataque triple con sus espadas acabaron con los últimos cuervos que quedaban dejando a Draco solo contra los cinco rangers reunidos.

Amy: _Todavía considero injusto todo esto… ¿Por qué soy la única que no tiene arma?_

Félix: _¿Y tu espada?_

Amy: _No sé cómo usar espadas_

Félix: _Después voy a investigar tu Mobiuficador, por ahora vamos a sacarle el brillo a este idiota_

Draco: (retorciendo mientras mueve su espada de forma amenazadora) _No se me acerquen, basura, los destruiré si lo hacen_

Shadow: _Dan lastima cuando se comportan así_

Sonic: _Ahí viene aquel enano_

Yabuki: _Ahí va la dentellada_

Los cinco no podían creer lo que habían visto, la criatura pequeña salto clavándole los dientes en el cuello al león plateado quien intento sacarse al enano pero este estaba aferrada a él.

Draco: _Voy a matarte después de esto_

Yabuki: (aun mordiéndolo) _No te preocupes, en ti será por tiempo limitado_

Draco: _Más te vale_

La criatura abrió la boca y escapo rápidamente de ahí, cuando el león empezó a sacudirse mientras se sostenía donde fue mordido.

Draco: _Ahora sí les ha llegado su fin, idiotas_

La criatura empezó a crecer desmesuradamente hasta alcanzar unos 40 metros y fácilmente aun con lo alejado que estaba el pueblo de Green Hill, los habitantes podían verlo lo que hizo que todos prestaran atención hacia las afueras del pueblo. El gigante león ahora seguía al equipo mientras estos no tardaron en escapar lejos para evitar ser pisados.

Sonic: (Volando mientras levanta a Tails) _¿Y ahora como lo derrotaremos?_

Félix: (Siendo cargado por Shadow) _Ustedes vayan a refugiarse, yo también tengo mis propios trucos_

Amy: _¿Seguro que no necesitas nuestra ayuda?_

Félix: (tarda en responder) _Lo siento. Pero aun no confió en ustedes_

Sonic: _Tranquilo, ya con el tiempo veras que si_

Félix: _Gracias. Erizo, déjame bajarme y vayan a refugiarse… puede ser peligroso lo que vendrá ahora_

Shadow: _Si tu lo dices_

Shadow bajo a Félix de su espalda, y rápidamente los cuatro amigos buscaron un lugar lejano donde refugiarse para observar el plan de su nuevo amigo.

Félix: (apareciendo el Mobiuficador en su mano) _Código de transferencia _(susurra algo) _Fénix Zord rojo, escucha mi llamado, sal de tu escondite_

Félix apunto hacia el cielo y del aparato en su mano salió volando una pequeña luz roja que exploto en el cielo formando ochos luces que empezaron a girar velozmente mientras se separaban.

Draco: _Así que ahí estaban escondidos _(riendo) _Con llevar uno de ellos tengo asegurado el título de general_

Se empezó a abrir un portal desde el centro de las luces que fue creciendo hasta que por fin fue tan grande como Draco; desde dentro empezó a emerger una gran figura roja con detalles amarillos que lo primero que hizo al sacar la cabeza, fue soltar una gran llamarada desde su pico que dio de lleno en Draco y lo hizo caer de espaldas.

Félix: _Muchas gracias por haber venido _(mirando su aparato)_ entendido_

Félix dio un enorme salto hasta llegar a la cabeza del "vehículo" gigante y se introdujo dentro justo cuando termino de salir y el portal se cerró.

Félix: _No puedo creer que me hayas permitido entrar… ahora vamos a proteger este mundo _(el mecha suelta un chillido como afirmación)

Draco: _No puedo dejar que me hagan quedar en ridículo, en ningún momento me dijeron que debía llevarte en una pieza_

Félix: (Dentro del mecha) _Vamos a terminar con él, preparando ataque directo_

El mecha volador se dirigió hacia el cielo hasta casi perderse de la vista y se dejo caer rápidamente en picada.

Draco: _Ven, pajarito _(preparando su espada)

El gigantesco león espero tranquilo apretando fuerte su espada con ambas manos, mientras que Félix aumentaba su velocidad al caer, y al acercarse cada vez más, las alas del mecha fueron rodeadas de fuego.

Tails: _Amigos, creo que debemos irnos más lejos_

Amy: _Pero ya no vamos a ver nada_

Sonic: (levantando a Amy quien forcejea caprichosamente) _Shadow, llévate a Tails_

Shadow: _Listo_

Hubo un fuerte choque entre el ala llameante y la gigantesca espada, pero la velocidad de la mecha Fénix fue más fuerte cortando la espada a la mitad y golpeando a Draco con sus alas llameantes; el león solo pudo soltar un grito al ser derrotado pero se apoyo en lo que quedaba de su arma para no caer.

Draco: _Esto no es lo último que sabrán de mí _(desapareciendo en un brillo plateado)

Félix: _Gracias, Fénix. Si pudieran verme ahora… estarían orgullosos_

Horas más tarde, ya llegada la medianoche, el grupo estaba reunido dentro de la nave de Félix, aunque solo estaban los cuatro hombres, ya que Amy se había quedado dormida.

Tails: _Todo lo que nos contaste es demasiado tenebroso_

Félix: _No han sido fáciles estos años_

Tails: _Por lo que dices, esa energía de su planeta puede ser igual o incluso más poderosa que Chaos… y eso ya es demasiado preocupante_

Félix:_ Y tengo el presentimiento que los daños de mi nave la han liberado por toda esta región_

Tails: _Habrá que investigar con cuidado. Calculo que dentro de una semana podremos…_

Félix: _¿De qué estás hablando? hay que empezar mañana mismo_

Tails: _Con gusto te ayudare, pero no creo que sirva de nada precipitarse; yo aun debo entender que nos ha pasado a nosotros_

Félix: _¿Eso no podría esperar?_

Sonic: _Por supuesto que no_

La voz tan perturbadora y seria que salió del erizo llamo la atención del zorro y del loro que miraron confundidos, al parecer incluso para Sonic fue una sorpresa su reacción y los tres quedaron en un incomodo silencio que fue cortado cuando Shadow entro a la habitación.

Shadow: _Ya se quedo dormida _(notando el ambiente que se ha creado)_ si ya no me necesitan, me iré ahora mismo_

Tails: _Espera, Shadow, no es seguro separarnos_

Shadow: _No puedo soportar estar más de un par de horas con ustedes, como veras después de este día voy a necesitar un largo descanso_

Sonic: (poniéndose de pe) _Si, es cierto, creo que ya me voy_

Tails: _Por favor, hermano, no empeores esto_

Sonic: _Da igual si yo estoy aquí, no entiendo nada de lo que hablan y como estoy ahora me siento demasiado inútil como para ser de ayuda_

Félix: _¿Acaso se creen que esto es pura diversión?_

Sonic: _Llámenme si aparecen esas cosas… igual voy a estar horas hasta llegar a mi casa_

Tails: _¿No puedes volar?_

Sonic: _No sé porque, al desaparecer el traje perdí el control otra vez_

Félix: _Eso no tiene sentido ¿Cómo es posible que la transformación le dé el conocimiento para controlar una habilidad de este planeta?_

Shadow: _Hablando de eso… deberían mantener en secreto todo esto de la transformación y el robot gigante_

Félix: _Zord_

Tails: (sacudiéndose los parpados) _Si, si, no haremos nada para perjudicar tu estilo_

Shadow: _No es por eso, luego de la pelea pude ver varios espías de G.U.N. por las cercanías_

Félix: _¿Qué es G.U.N.?_

Sonic: _Problemas, nada más. Ya fue difícil mantenerlos lejos de las esmeraldas_

Tails: _Y si esto es más grande que ellas, no van a bajar los brazos tan fácilmente_

Félix: _Por eso digo que su planeta es primitivo, parece que tienen mierda en la cabeza atacándose entre ustedes_

Sonic: _Pero al menos conocemos el trabajo en equipo y la confianza. Ya me voy_

Shadow: _Yo también… creo que pueden llamarme si necesitan esto de los "Rangers" de nuevo_

Félix: _Esperen ¿Acaso no se van a llevar a la niña esa?_

Cuando Félix dijo eso, Shadow quiso salir corriendo, pero Sonic lo empujo para atrás, saliendo primero, pero el erizo oscuro se puso de pie rápido y se fue de la habitación.

Félix: _No quiero a ese dolor de cabeza aquí, Tails_

Tails: _No te preocupes, yo hoy me quedare aquí hasta que ella se despierte. Igual hay muchas cosas que quiero preguntarte_

Félix: _Si, yo también. La verdad fue bueno haberme encontrado contigo_

Tails: _Digo lo mismo, sé que no es el mejor momento pero todo esto suena demasiado interesante_

Félix: (sonriendo) _Si es así, pregunta tu primero. Yo hare las preguntas después_

Tails: (acomodando su silla) _Claro, lo primero que quiero saber es sobre…_

Fuera de la nave, en la oscuridad de la noche tranquila y relajante de los alrededores de Green Hill, podía verse la estela de fuego que dejaban los zapatos de Shadow al correr, y a un lento Sonic que ahora que nadie lo veía, caminaba con la cabeza agachada y con la mirada como si le hubieran arrebatado el alma de su cuerpo.

Pero lo que él desconocía, es que era observado por una extraña figura verdosa desde una nave que orbitaba el planeta.

General: _Fallaste ¿Y contra basuras y un pájaro que abandono a su gente?_

Draco: (con heridas que no tenía al final de la pelea con Félix) _Lo siento, General Praido, solo me confié un poco. Vera, es que ellos…_

Praido: _Cierra la boca. Si me haces perder el tiempo podría costarme caro, y más caro te costara a ti por eso_

Draco: _Nunca fue mi intención_

Praido: _Todo por escuchar a ese enano idiota ahora estoy atrapado aquí con ustedes_

Draco: _Si me da una oportunidad…_

Praido: _Vete… ya has decepcionado demasiado a todos con tu presencia_

Draco: (enojado) _Si, general… ya verá que lograre recuperar su confianza_

Praido: _Eso espero, eso espero. Peppy, ven por favor_

Peppy: _Me ha llamado_

Praido: _¿Cómo han ido las investigaciones iniciales?_

Peppy: _De maravilla, mañana mismo estará listo el primero_

Praido: _¿Y con respecto a aquella piedra?_

Peppy: _La verdad ha desaparecido y no hay forma de rastrearla_

Praido: _No importa, ya que el tiempo es limitado quiero que se concentren en solo sacarles los dispositivos a Félix, solo así conseguiré salvar mi cabeza que tu estúpido amigo casi me hace perder_

Peppy: _Si, general_

La figura dio un último vistazo al erizo y luego a la nave de Félix antes de alejarse del extraño aparato que utilizaba para observar el planeta.

Mientras tanto, en un gran edificio de incontables pisos, dos hombres con traje y corbata observaban varias fotos de los eventos ocurridos el día de hoy.

Hombre: _Por lo que sabemos, llegaron los cinco en esa nave extraña_

Hombre: _Me alegro que por una vez aquel erizo y sus amigos no estén metidos en esto_

Hombre: _Por la única foto que conseguimos de uno de los tripulantes sin casco, tienen características Mobians ¿Ordenamos su arresto?_

Hombre: _No. Es demasiado peligroso con esa cosa voladora que vimos hoy_

Hombre: _¿Y entonces?_

Hombre: _Quiero que llamen a nuestra mejor espía. Ofrézcanle el triple si es necesario pero la quiero aquí, mañana_

Hombre: _Si, señor _(sale de la habitación)

Hombre: (Pone el cerrojo a la puerta y toma un celular especial) _Hola, quisiera contratar sus servicios_

Voz: (por el celular) _¿Sabe la hora que es?... O es usted, perdone, recién ahora vi el numero _(riendo)

Hombre: _En realidad necesito algo fuera de G.U.N. para este trabajo. Vera, tengo mis propias razones para esto_

Voz: _Debe saber que nuestra agencia es una empresa "familiar", nosotros no hacemos trabajos sucios_

Hombre: _Les pagare veinticinco veces más que su cuota regular_

Voz: _¿Veinti… veinticinco?_

Voz: (seria) _Jefe, esta babeando_

Voz: (infantil) _Dile que si, dile que si_

Voz: (al parecer quiso tapar la bocina pero no lo hizo bien) _Con eso hasta podremos contratar a un asistente, no mas rueda de tareas. Hola, sigue ahí_

Hombre: _Lamentablemente_

Voz: _Aceptaremos el trabajo_

Hombre: _Mañana les diré donde nos reuniremos_

Voz:(gritando) _Claro que si_

Hombre: (cortando la llamada) _Idiotas… gano el doble de lo que piden en un mes_

Al final, Félix y Tails hablaron toda la noche sobre la energía que existía en el planeta de Félix y la energía que vivía en Mobius y en cada uno de sus habitantes; Amy soñaba feliz aun tomando como un juego su nueva velocidad y su nueva transformación; Sonic no había llegado hasta su casa y con el ánimo destruido solo se había quedado dormido sobre una banca que encontró en el camino; Shadow al final estaba en un pequeño gimnasio cerrado observando su nueva hacha y el aparato que tenía en su brazo. Lo que ninguno sabia era que lo que había sucedido hoy, solo era el comienzo de una gran y larga guerra por el destino de Mobius; y que algo mas, además de sus nuevos enemigos, rodeaba el planeta de forma etérea viajando en el aire y que al entrar en contacto con la tierra causaba leves chispas que apenas eran visibles e indoloras; al menos por ahora.

Nombre: Power Rangers Mobius Energy


	2. Resumen

(Si este resumen por alguna razon no cumple con las normas de Fanfiction, por favor hacermelo notar en un "reviews") Le estare muy agradecido a cualquier conocedor de los Power Rangers (o Super Sentai, mejor) si puede hacerme notar de algun dato que no haya agregado de estas sagas, ya que mi idea siempre fue mezclar el mundo de Sonic con todos los temas que tratan los Power Rangers (zords, enemigos, eleccion de colores y del personaje, nuevos rangers, cambios o mejoras, etc). Como dato adicional, me ha faltado agregar el reencuentro entre generaciones (el detalle mas emocionante que se podria haber dado en estas sagas), pero esta al ser la primera, no puede tenerlo.

Power Rangers Mobius Energy

Argumento

**Primera Temporada: **Una nave cae del espacio trayendo consigo a Félix, un loro de otro planeta que se niega a recibir ayuda del héroe de Mobius. Los seres que perseguían a Félix, inician un ataque masivo contra el planeta y en esto, Sonic, Tails y Amy, con Shadow mas adelante intentan hacerles frente pero terminan involucrándose en un accidente que intercambia sus habilidades; Félix no puede solo contra la amenaza, por lo que solo le queda confiar en sus nuevos amigos convirtiéndolos en Power Rangers. Al principio el equipo debe aprender a dominar sus intercambiadas habilidades y aprender a usar sus nuevos poderes, mientras detienen el avance de su enemigo en común.

La mayoría de los enfrentamientos se llevan en Green Hill, mayormente en las afueras, aunque a veces el pueblo tambien termina involucrado.

**Segunda Temporada: **Un nuevo general llega a combatir al equipo, y para sorpresa de todos, un sexto ranger, que ni Félix esperaba, aparece para complicarle las cosas tanto a héroes y enemigos. Todo se sale de control cuando G.U.N. se mete en el medio justo en el momento de que un ataque masivo se acerca hacia al planeta y el equipo debe elegir entre separarse o estar más unidos que nunca para conseguir la victoria

Cuando no deben salvar el mundo, el equipo lo pasa en Green Hill con sus amigos, aunque luego deben pasar un tiempo en Station Square; pero ahora su misión no es solo proteger Green Hill, sino que deben ir por el mundo entero deteniendo los intentos de conquista de sus enemigos.

**Tercera Temporada: **Las esmeraldas del caos no soportan la nueva energía que está afectando al planeta y han comenzado a fallar, los enemigos han visto esto como una posibilidad y las han robado para potenciar su ejército. Ahora es trabajo de los seis héroes, junto a un nuevo ranger para conseguir las nuevas esmeraldas, las cuales estarán para ofrecer ayuda a sus salvadores. Al final la batalla final entre el bien y el mal se decidirá.

Otra vez deben viajar por el mundo, aunque ahora no deben alejarse tanto de Green Hill, y con cada nueva esmeralda que es disputaba, toda la trama termina otra vez en el pueblo donde comenzó.

Power Rangers

**Félix, the parrot/Ranger rojo: **Félix es un ser de otro planeta con la apariencia de un loro, de pelaje naranja y plumas rojas; es el líder del equipo, no le gusta que digan que está equivocado y cree tener la razón aun si no la tiene. Suele llevarse bien con Tails y tiene muchísimos problemas para tratar con Sonic y Shadow. No le importa nada más que la victoria, pero eso cambia mientras va conociendo al equipo llegando hasta casi sacrificarse para salvarlos en una ocasión. En la segunda temporada casi se vuelve un enemigo cuando descubre el origen del sexto ranger, y en la tercera temporada, siente envidia del séptimo ranger por "imitarlo" en color y superarlo en conocimiento sobre la energía ranger. Su habilidad es el control total de la energía Ranger, siendo el puente entre esta y la energía Chaos, hasta logrando combinarlas en un nuevo poder.

**Sonic, the hedgehog/Ranger azul: **Perdió su habilidad para correr, pero gano la de volar de Tails, es quien más tarda en adaptarse y sacarle provecho a su nuevo poder, algunas veces tiende a actuar sin pensar y es el primero en entrar en peleas, también es quien menos se preocupa en utilizar la nueva energía que invade el planeta. En la primera temporada muestra una actitud pesimista y débil, siendo derrotado casi siempre que intentaba demostrar que aun podía proteger solo al mundo; reta constantemente a Félix por el titulo de líder y sufre en secreto porque ya no puede serlo. En la segunda temporada muestra un cambio de actitud, recuperando su confianza y su personalidad optimista, mejorando algunos puntos malos de su antigua personalidad, y es el primero en abrirle un lugar al sexto ranger siempre que se lo encuentran. En la tercer temporada ya no le importa ser el líder aunque ahora muestra mejores aptitudes que Félix, ha mejorado su relación con él y con Shadow hasta tal punto que ya solo bromea al discutir. Al final es el único que no está de acuerdo en cambiar habilidades ofreciendo su velocidad a Tails, sin éxito.

**Miles "Tails" Prower/Ranger amarillo: **Perdió su habilidad para volar aun teniendo sus dos colas, pero gano la habilidad para controlar el caos sin necesidad de esmeraldas de Shadow, comparte el puesto de segundo/tercero con Shadow en adaptarse a sus nuevas habilidades y el ultimo en sacarles provecho junto con Sonic. Al principio se negaba en participar manteniéndose en comunicación con el equipo, y hablaba de conseguirse un reemplazo ya que se sentía más a gusto en la retaguardia; luego empieza a mostrar un cambio de actitud demostrando que lo primero era falto de confianza en sí mismo. Es el único que hace amistad rápida con Félix y al único que el loro busca cuando no están protegiendo al mundo. En la segunda temporada descubre todo lo que trama G.U.N. y se siente culpable de ser quien provoco todo el problema que los debilito, pero ahora con los cambios de personalidad del equipo, lo ayudan a perdonarse y seguir adelante. En la tercera temporada muestra una completa fascinación con los eventos que ocurren lo que lleva a un sorpresivo final cuando todo regresa a la normalidad.

**Shadow, the hedgehog/Ranger negro: **Perdió su habilidad de control caos, pero gano la de Amy de convocar un arma "Piko Piko" aunque se le confirió otra diferente. Una vez se adapto a su nuevo poder, se metió en un largo y solitario entrenamiento para mejorarlo revelando que podía convocar distintas armas, como un hacha, una espada corta, una lanza, siendo la ultima su favorita. En la primer temporada solo aparecía cuando recibía la señal de auxilio y se mantenía distante con el equipo, mas si se trataba de Sonic o Félix; llego hasta ausentarse en varias peleas solo observándolos desde lejos y esto llevo a problemas con todo el equipo. En la segunda temporada casi abandona y roba los poderes Rangers prefiriendo estar del lado de G.U.N. aunque fue quien calmo a Félix y reunió al equipo al final. En la tercera temporada se muestra más abierto, aun negando participar socialmente con el equipo pero escuchando lo que tenían para decir Félix y Tails; y es el que más se alegra de recuperar sus habilidades al final.

**Amy Rose /Ranger rosa: **Perdió su habilidad de convocar su martillo, y con él algo de su fuerza característica, pero gano la velocidad de Sonic. Es la primera en adaptarse y sacarle provecho a sus nuevas habilidades, y también descubre un secreto sobre estas que promete guardar a Sonic. Fue quien más se entusiasmo con ser un ranger haciendo el ridículo varias veces y consiguiendo problemas con el equipo hasta tal punto que Shadow amenazo de irse si no la echaban; aun así, es la única que llega a hablar profundamente con Sonic, Félix y Shadow sirviendo de consejera moral cuando estos estaban más estresados. En la segunda temporada siente que su papel es mas secundario y que el equipo la está dejando atrás, también logra una rivalidad con el nuevo ranger que crece cada día hasta que al final tienen un último combate amistoso que prometieron nunca revelar quien lo gano. En la tercera temporada y de fondo de los eventos, discute varias veces con Sonic, y siempre termina de alguna forma enredada en asuntos con él aun cuando ambos tratan de evitarse o encontrarse. Al final de todo, llora por perder sus poderes de velocidad y ranger pero por alguna razón después parece alegre aunque no revela el porqué.

**Rouge, the bat/Ranger blanca: **Rouge estuvo toda la primera temporada investigando sin ser encontrada dentro de la nave de Félix; y al final de esta roba el transformador de Tails, aunque semanas después lo regresa. Unos días después vuelve a aparecer como Ranger blanca siendo la única que no recibe habilidades únicas, solo las básicas, ya que sus poderes son medianamente artificiales. También es la única quien al transformarse no recibe un cambio de apariencia en su casco o mantiene su identidad en secreto como el resto; Al final termina abandonando a G.U.N. y uniéndose al resto del equipo. En la tercera temporada es la más cercana a Shadow tanto dentro y fuera del equipo, y se sorprende cuando la nueva energía que aparece, la selecciona junto al resto del equipo demostrándole que es un miembro oficial más. Luego de que todo termina, ella misma destruye todo lo que G.U.N. consiguió acabando para siempre la historia de la Ranger Blanca.

**Knuckles, the echidna/Ranger rubí: **Knuckles en las dos primeras temporadas solo participaba ocasionalmente cuando sus amigos podían tener un tiempo de descanso o peleando al lado de ellos cuando la Angel Island era atacada. En la tercera temporada desaparece en el mismo momento que un nuevo ranger se presenta, revelándose que es él luego de un tiempo. Se podría decir que al transformarse se fusiona mentalmente con la esmeralda maestra y los seres conectados a ella (Chaos y Tikal), logrando así que esta le otorgue una enorme fuerza e inteligencia sobre la energía Chaos, la energía Ranger y la nueva energía; el efecto secundario de esto es una pérdida de memoria y amnesia al des-transformarse y una actitud totalmente diferente al usar los poderes que lo vuelven arrogante y de realizar acciones que aun Shadow no se atrevería, solo para ganar. Algunas veces llega incluso a querer forzar al resto a retirarse; esto lleva a una pelea moral dentro del equidna con sus dos personalidades logrando ser la normal quien predomine aun sin perder los poderes que la otra confiere. Luego de que la paz regresara, se siente mal ya que pierde sus habilidades y la conexión mental con sus nuevos amigos.

Arsenal

**Mobiuficador:** Son cinco (luego 6) fichas pequeñas que la mayoría guarda debajo de sus guantes y que al introducir un patrón especifico (Rouge necesito varios días para memorizar el de Tails solo viéndolo de lejos) se modifican como si fueran liquidas hasta formarse un aparato con una pequeña pantalla y varios botones que se separan en tres puntas curvas (referencia a un erizo) y que al activarse correctamente, las tres puntas se hunden dentro del dispositivo y sale una del otro lado con forma de pico (referencia a un loro) y que transforma al equipo en Power Rangers. Aunque estos son de especies distintas, la transformación modifica sus cuerpos para mantener su identidad en secreto y adaptarlos al traje Ranger en forma de loro (excepto el de Rouge). NOTA: Félix es el único que tiene su traje hecho a medida por lo que se podría decir que su cuerpo no cambia.

Frases de transformación:

Los cuatro Rangers: _Relevo del Chaos_

Líder de turno (Puede variar, aunque el mayor tiempo es Félix) _Conexión recibida. Cambio a Ranger_

Rouge: _Relevo del Chaos. Cambio a Ranger _(El "Mobiuficador" de Rouge no posee conexión con el resto)

**Anillo Caos:** Es un anillo que usa Knuckles para poder transformarse en Ranger rubí, siempre lo tiene puesto en su dedo y para activarlo levanta su puño, cargando la energía negativa que fluye en el aire y luego dándole un puñetazo el suelo para que cargue la energía positiva que mueve al planeta. Aun si fue la energía Chaos que le otorgo el poder, esta adapta su transformación para que también oculte su identidad y le de la forma parecida a los otros cinco rangers. NOTA: Al estarse transformando, el traje de Knuckles toma un color verde esmeralda, para luego casi adaptarse al tono del equidna.

Frase de transformación:

Knuckles: _Energía negativa _(espera que el anillo brille) _Energía positiva _(golpea el suelo lo que hace levantar varias piedras)_ Fusión a Ranger_

**Atuendo Ranger rojo, azul, amarillo, rosa, negro: **Son cada uno en su forma Ranger y su respectivo color, estos modifican el cuerpo para que se adapten al traje, Sonic y Shadow son el cambio más drástico ya que sus púas características desaparecen por completo; Tails y Amy crecen un poco más; y de Félix se esconden las plumas de su cabeza. El casco también tiene una pequeña protuberancia delante de la cabeza en forma de pico blanco. Y las orejas de cada uno desaparecen.

**Atuendo Ranger blanco:** A diferencia del resto, que parecen aves, el casco de Rouge está modificado para adaptarse a su cabeza y grandes orejas; el traje en si es igual al de Amy (eso quiere decir que los pechos de Rouge se achican un poco) pero escrito G.U.N. en la espalda.

**Atuendo Ranger Rubí:** El anillo le da a Knuckles un atuendo y casco exactamente igual al del resto del equipo, incluida la protuberancia en forma de pico y la desaparición de su pelo; aun así, el visor en vez de ser un gran rectángulo, son dos óvalos diagonales de gran tamaño y de color verde (similar a los ojos de Chaos en su forma base).

**Espada Ranger:** Son siete espadas (luego cinco) que cada uno recibe en su primera transformación y con esta, reciben el conocimiento para manejarlas a la perfección. Amy es la única que al transformarse no sabe cómo manejarla, pero luego de un tiempo, la espada sola cambia a un martillo que siempre aparece en la mano de Amy al transformarse. Shadow es reacio a usar la suya, ya que su habilidad "Piko Piko" le permite usar armas que siempre se entrena para mejorar, incluso las puede usar dentro y fuera del estado Ranger. Félix al ser ya un conocedor de la energía Ranger es quien más le saca provecho a los secretos que estas esconden.

**Pistola ranger**: De poco uso y poder, bastante útil para librarse de ejércitos numerosos sin fatigarse.

**Modo Martillo:** Solo Amy puede hacerlo y a su antojo, modificar la espada para que se transforme en un martillo y viceversa, ella también puede usarlo al revés para disparar un laser por el mango.

**Piko Piko… (Arma correspondiente):** Es la habilidad intercambiada de Shadow para convocar un hacha, siendo después, capaz de convocar otra gran cantidad de armas. NOTA: Puede también convocar el martillo, pero lo evita porque le trae recuerdos a Amy que la ponen triste.

**Canto prohibido:** Al juntar las cinco espadas, el equipo puede convocar una luz desde las estrellas que una vez en contacto con las espadas, pueden lanzar un potente rayo capaz de destruir a enemigos poderosos. El único problema, es que si el equipo no está en sincronía, la luz no hará caso a su pedido.

**Espadas espejo:** Son dos modificaciones que reciben las espadas de Knuckles y Rouge en la tercer temporada, y les permite al unirlas y ponerlas delante del rayo del canto prohibido, multiplicar el poder del mismo.

**El cuerpo del héroe:** Es una armadura que recibe Félix casi al final de la segunda temporada, que incrementa sus habilidades y si se coloca una espada especifica en su espalda, otorga la esencia del héroe que lo haga (la esencia, no su poder, por lo que si se coloca la espada azul, Félix podrá moverse a la velocidad del sonido). También permite una conexión entre Félix y las almas de sus ancestros, incluido sus padres para su tristeza.

**Blindaje dorado:** Es un cambio de color a dorado que recibe Sonic en la tercera temporada, le otorga fuerza y velocidad que él puede combinar con su habilidad para volar, aunque por tiempo limitado y lleva al desmayo al erizo luego de su uso llegando a casi morir al utilizarlo en una ocasión.

**Esmeraldas del caos:** Son siete esmeraldas que entran en conflicto después de un tiempo al ser afectadas por la energía Ranger. Estas aumentan su poder a tal punto de ser peligroso estar cerca de estas y se inicia una guerra por obtenerlas. Al principio el equipo decide aislarlas en contenedores, pero luego de encontrar la primera reciben una increíble sorpresa.

Vehículos

**Tornado:** Es el simple aeroplano de Tails pintado de amarillo la parte de adelante y azul la parte de atrás sin su insignia para mantener su identidad oculta, puede disparar una versión más débil del canto prohibido. Al principio de la segunda temporada recibe un modo a tierra que Sonic conduce y puede usar el rayo como propulsor.

**Modo caza y modo rastreo:** Son dos cambios distintos que reciben los atuendos negro y rosa, y que les permiten moverse en cualquier superficie sin resultados negativos y les crecen varias plumas decorativas. Su uso más común es para viajar largas distancias por tierra.

**Extreme Gear Definitivo:** En realidad es el "Extreme Gear" de Jet, modificado en conjunto por Tails, Félix y Wave, cada uno mejorando cierto aspecto: Habilidad, Poder y Velocidad. Jet se lo regala a Félix luego de una serie de eventos que el equipo pasa con las tres aves corredoras. Falsamente Jet admitió que solo lo hizo porque molestaría a Sonic, pero guardo sus verdaderas intenciones.

Mechas (Zords)

Son robots gigantes basados en criaturas mitológicas (luego cambian) que descansan escondidos en otros planetas y que solo Félix sabe como convocar utilizando su Mobiuficador al estar en modo Ranger (siendo el único que puede usarlo en ese estado). Cabe aclarar que luego de ser modificadas por las esmeraldas del caos, lo que sería lo "humano" tiene características de aves variadas.

**Fénix:** Es el de Félix, y es un ave gigante que al principio es el único que aparece a petición de Félix, tiene la habilidad de convertir sus alas en fuego y de disparar una llamarada por la boca. En la tercer temporada es el ultimo en recibir una modificación tomando la forma de un ninja con dos espadas. Puede también llamar al resto de los Zords aun si Félix niega o prohíbe esta acción.

**Hidra:** Es el de Sonic, es un reptil gigante de dos cabezas, puede hacer aparecer mas a voluntad y disparar repetidas bolas azules que recuerdan a la forma de Sonic al girar. En la tercera temporada es el primero y el único por un tiempo en recibir una modificación tomando la forma de un samurái con varias espadas a su disposición.

**Minotauro:** Es el de Shadow, es un toro enorme con la habilidad de poder pararse en dos patas, de ambas formas puede dar un poderoso cabezazo y arrasar con todo a su marcha. En la tercera temporada es el tercero en modificarse tomando la forma de un vikingo de larga barba con un martillo con picos en su mano.

**Grifo:** Es el de Tails, un león, con alas y cabeza de halcón, aun si puede volar, su poder radica en su velocidad y dar zarpazos capaces de despedazar lo que sea. En la tercera temporada es el sexto en modificarse, tomando la forma de un bárbaro enmascarado con enormes brazos.

**Hipocampo:** Es el de Amy, mitad caballo, mitad monstruo marino, pero que aun puede moverse por tierra con sus patas delanteras, puede disparar una gran cantidad de lasers como si fuera una torreta y dar en el blanco a cualquier distancia. En la tercera temporada es el cuarto en modificarse, tomando la forma de una guerrera amazona con un arco y flecha, con una excelente puntería.

**Esfinge:** Es el de Rouge, y construido por G.U.N. con tecnología Eggman, tiene un enorme repertorio de armas, casi indescriptible, es el único de todos en usar balas y misiles. En la tercera temporada y para sorpresa de todos, es el quinto en modificarse, tomando la forma de una asesina, con un repertorio de armas punzantes puramente cuerpo a cuerpo y la habilidad de desaparecer de la vista.

**Gaia:** Es el de Knuckles, y es el único que lo recibe en la tercer temporada al levantar la segunda esmeralda que se disputaban todos. Tiene la forma de un golem de color marrón y verde (siendo el único que no combina con el color del ranger). Es tan duro que es imposible de mover, pero de una velocidad lenta al caminar.

**Megazord:** La unión de los primeros cinco robots, siendo el fénix parte del arma principal y la cabeza; la hidra es el brazo que sostiene el arma principal; el Minotauro al ser el más grande forma el cuerpo y una pierna; el grifo es el otro brazo que usualmente se usa para defenderse y dar un fuerte golpe; al final el hipocampo forma la otra pierna y un arma secundaria en forma de pistola.

**Megazord modo francotirador:** Es un modo opcional en el que el fénix y el hipocampo cambian de posición, volviendo zurdo al Megazord y otorgándole un largo rifle capaz de alcanzar distancias inimaginables.

**Megazord G.U.N.:** El Megazord, solo que la esfinge toma el lugar del fénix, carece de espada, y en su lugar posee otro brazo para pelear y con un cañón en el puño. Viene con un modo de eyección sorpresa por el cual Rouge echa a los otros cuatro Rangers (Félix esta en el fénix), fue usado estúpidamente junto a unos agentes de G.U.N. hasta que Rouge se unió al equipo de Rangers.

**Ultrazord líder:** La unión del ninja, el samurái y el vikingo. Con una espada y un hacha en cada mano, puede hacer un potente ataque giratorio, dar un corte rápido en X y unir las dos armas para luchar con una lanza.

**Ultrazord asistente:** La unión de la guerrera, el bárbaro y la asesina (cosa que avergüenza a Tails porque es el único chico) Tiene un tridente doble como arma, era la única fusión que tenía el equipo por un tiempo siendo asistido por el samurái y siendo el "Ultrazord líder" durante ese tiempo.

**Ultrazord emperador:** Con el golem como catalizador y pecho, los dos Ultrazord logran juntarse reuniendo en la cabina a los siete rangers. En esta forma lleva en la espalda un sin fin de intercambiables armas que puede hacer girar para volar. NOTA: Este es el único con un martillo disponible para el gusto de Amy.

**Battlezord:** Es una versión un poco más poderosa que los robots al ser modificados. Se forma con la combinación del samurái y la guerrera, dándole una forma de un anciano ermitaño maquillado, ya que la parte de atrás de su cabeza parece una larga cabellera picuda que recorre hasta la cintura. En este estado Sonic y Amy están solos dentro del robot por lo que están forzados a llevarse bien si quieren conseguir la victoria, cosa que pocas veces logran por sus problemas personales. Puede atacar de una forma similar a Sonic haciendo un gigantesco Spin Dash y también puede apoyarse en una lanza y pegar una doble patada. NOTA: En su pecho, por la unión, se termina formando algo similar a un corazón de color azul por lo que Amy lo llama Lovezord.

Aliados

**Gemerl:** Vivía en la casa de Vanilla, pero por orden de Tails se mudo a la nave en reparación de Félix donde se ocupa de vigilar las sondas que cubren el planeta y de alertar al equipo de cualquier posible ataque. Al ser un robot, Tails lo reprogramo a su antojo para que cumpliera con sus nuevas tareas, pero no importaba de qué forma lo hiciera, se negaba a trabajar si no estaba Cream con él.

**Cream:** Compañera de Gemerl que se ocupa de mantener limpia la nave de Félix, a veces es quien da las alarmas y aconseja a Sonic cuando tiene problemas con Amy.

**Babylon Rouges:** Por un tiempo trabajaron con los Rangers, Jet al principio estaba impresionado con las habilidades aéreas del ranger azul y lo admiraba, hasta que se dio cuenta que era Sonic. También formo una gran amistad con Félix después de que ambos conversaron de sus pasados.

**Eggman:** En la primer temporada intento participar en las peleas, pero siempre fracasaba volviéndose un enemigo de escaso peligro. En la segunda temporada trabaja para G.U.N. y crea su primer zord. En la tercera temporada actúa como si ya se hubiera retirado de ser malvado.

**El Chaotix:** Fueron contratados en la primer temporada para que averiguaran quienes eran los Rangers, usando el dinero del pago inicial, contratan a un cuarto miembro para que los ayude. En la tercera temporada fueron los primeros en darse cuenta quien era el ranger rubí pero este los apreso.

Vector: Es quien descubre las identidades de los rangers y decide guardar el secreto.

Espio: También descubre quienes son, pero está de acuerdo con la decisión de Vector.

Charmy: Llamado "jefe" por el cuarto miembro, se aprovecha de que al ser un miembro más antiguo tenga a una persona como su "asistente", Vector no confía en él por lo que no le dice la verdad y lo manda a misiones falsas para que descubra quienes son los Rangers. Quiere descubrirlo porque quiere ser parte de su equipo.

Fireclaw: Nuevo miembro del Chaotix que toma a Charmy como su "tutor" en la investigación y espionaje. Junto a su "jefe" son el delirio cómico de la historia que siempre terminan metidos en la pelea inicial de los Rangers.

**Ranger rubi: **En realidad es Knuckles, pero su personalidad sobrecargada lo domina. Siempre está dispuesto a ayudar al resto del equipo, aunque cada vez que puede los ridiculiza verbalmente. Es en realidad la esmeralda maestra que luego decide dejar el mando a Knuckles. Está constituido por la personalidad, emociones, recuerdos y conocimientos de Chaos y Tikal por lo que a veces uno suele predominar sobre el otro y controlar completamente el cuerpo, si Chaos toma el control, puede volverse hostil y si Tikal toma el control prefiere arreglar los problemas de forma pacífica.

Villanos

**General Praido:** Una rata alienígena de color verde claro quién es el enemigo principal de la primera temporada, comanda todo desde el espacio. Dirigió un ataque al planeta de Félix destruyéndolo al final por diversión, ganando la ira de su Lord. En la segunda temporada es reducido de rango y no vuelve a participar hasta casi el final de la tercera temporada. Aunque fue él quien consiguió las siete esmeraldas primero.

**Peppy:** Un cerdo de color verde oscuro, consejero y quien se toma sus dos trabajos muy en serio, también es quien tras largas investigaciones selecciona al enemigo de turno que debe destruir a los Rangers.

**Yabuki: **Es como un pequeño ogro chillón que le encanta ver a la gente sufrir, a veces comanda los ataques iniciales y tiene el poder de hacer crecer a los monstruos de Peppy.

**Draco:** Es un león de color plateado que aseguraba ser el arma secreta, pero que perdió contra el Megazord. Regreso al final de la primera temporada fusionado con un robot del Doctor Eggman que robo pero fue destruido definitivamente.

**Nameless:** Es una mercenaria del espacio con tres feas cicatrices en su cara y que desea causarle lo mismo a toda mujer que piense que es más bella que ella. Al principio atacaba a los Rangers pero luego de descubrir quién es la sexta ranger, se enfoca en ella. Al final es destruida por Amy.

**Lord Brrath:** Rata musculosa con un traje imperial, es el responsable y eje central del ejército, llega para castigar hasta la muerte a Praido y bajarle de rango tomando cartas en el asunto, inteligentemente mando ataques falsos a puntos estratégicos para despistar a los Rangers, hipnotizo humanos para que ocasionaran disturbios y casi logra que los Rangers se desintegren. Es el enemigo final de la tercera temporada luego de beberse todos los químicos de Peppy y lanzarse en un último ataque.

**Ranger ocre:** Es un mal plan de Charmy, donde se ponía un casco de ranger y Fireclaw el traje cargando a Charmy, terminaron siendo capturados y trasformados en un difícil enemigo hasta la segunda temporada. Puede volar con gran agilidad y lanzar fuego, al final sus poderes están debilitados por lo que resultan cómicos sus intentos de ataque. En contraste con su nombre, puede asemejarse al traje ranger pero esta lleno de grumos, y un cuello alargado lo que le da una apariencia monstrosa.

**Superzord:** El robot máximo del ninja ocre, no tiene otra forma además de esta, su cabeza es redonda con una gran sonrisa con la boca abierta de la que puede disparar una lluvia de misiles. Y en el pecho tiene una segunda boca enojada que puede lanzar grandes bombas de fuego. Simplemente se desvanece una vez el ranger ocre pierde poderes.

**General Aoi:** Un ogro de baja estatura, pero de gran fuerza y determinación que forma una rivalidad con el cambiado Knuckles en la tercera temporada. Derroto fácilmente a los Rangers excepto por el equidna quien al final acabo con él una vez su personalidad normal domino el estado ranger.

**Avanza-mezclilla**: Son unos soldados con forma de cuervo de pico finos y largos que nacen de frascos de químicos creados por Peppy. No son muy inteligentes pero en grupo pueden ser peligrosos. En la segunda temporada aparecen unos nuevos con la habilidad de usar armas y ya no son tan desordenados.

Explicaciones

**La armada pos-justicia: **Un ejército constituido mayormente por ratas y cerdos alterados químicamente por lo que sus apariencias pueden ser grumosas. Dirigidos por Lord Brrath dicen hacer "justicia" ya que asegura que el universo es propiedad de ellos, por lo que él es el juez que controla y decide que es mejor para todos. Realmente su trabajo es limpiar planetas para su futura venta a compradores ricos y el negocio de esclavos. Al principio son solo una avanzadilla, pero con la llegada del líder, llegan los mejores guerreros cosa que al final termina por costarles las otras invasiones en curso y el control de todos los planetas que dominaban.

**Energía Ranger: **Nombre dado por Tails, es una energía invisible que cubre todo el planeta, proveniente de las naves que se acercaron a la atmosfera (Incluida la de Felix). Suele manifestarse en forma de rayos y explosiones al mezclarse con la energía Chaos. Al final parece demostrar vida propia al ayudar al equipo en varias ocasiones.

**Energía Chaos: **Nombre dado por Tails, es la energía latente tanto en las esmeraldas del caos, el planeta entero, los seres vivos, el agua y el aire. Puede ser usada para darle vida a cualquier ser vivo y en exceso otorgarle poderes inimaginables. Al principio queda un poco opacada por la Energía Ranger, pero al tiempo de mimetizarse y mezclarse con esta (siendo las esmeraldas del caos las más afectadas) se descubre el peligro que puede causar al planeta. Tails es quien tiene más libre control sobre esta, y con tiempo y práctica la domina por completo. Es la responsable del poder de Knuckles.

**Energía Tándem: **Nombre dado por Amy luego de forzar a Tails a que aceptara. Es la combinación no letal de las dos energías que corren ahora por el planeta, quiere decir que han evolucionado para volverse una sola con más poder y estable. Al principio era desconocida, pero es la que da el verdadero poder a los Rangers, y permite la modificación de los robots. También ha demostrado tener vida propia, y un alma buena ya que los enemigos no pueden utilizarla. En caso de que la combinación no se lleve a cabo se vuelve inestable y es capaz de destruir el planeta entero por lo que es llamada el "arma perfecta" por lo sencillo que es dominarla al estar inestable. Desaparece al final de la tercera temporada aunque Sonic asegura que aun sigue en caso de que pueda ser útil de nuevo.


End file.
